Superman Returns To Me
by broadwaybuff
Summary: A romantic take on the sequel to Superman Returns. It's hard enough being in a love diamond with her husband, a sweet co-worker and an icon to society. But, with Lois Lane? More chaos ensues with super-villains and bad boy billionaires on her tail 24/7.
1. When Is He Coming Back?

**A/N: Hello! Yay! My first Superman fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! The setting is: after the Superman Returns movie. This in no way is the sequel! Just an extension from my imagination!**

After Superman flew away, Lois grinned to herself as she pulled her sweater around her tighter. She turned around and found Jason still smiling at the window. "Go back to bed, honey," she smiled. "Aww, mommy…" he started. "Now," she said firmly. He nodded and disappeared from the window. She shook her head as she entered her house. When she sat in front of her laptop, she suddenly felt inspired to write one of her best articles yet. Her fingers drummed away on the keyboard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sending Jason to kindergarten, she headed off to work. She entered the building, beaming. The office was buzzing busily. "Hello!" she greeted everyone cheerfully. A few people waved, feeling a little confused. Super serious mommy/ hard ass reporter… cheerful? She burst into Perry White's office and threw a few pieces of paper on Perry's desk. "What's this?" he asked, picking up the papers. "Your front page story," she said, calmly, putting her hands on the hips of her black work pants.

Perry grinned and sat up straight when he read the title of the article. "That's right," she smiled, maintaining her composure. "Now, this is what I'm talking about! You've got yourself a front page story!" he jumped up and shook her hand. "Thank you," her small smile broke into a grin. She let out a long breath as she exited Perry White's office.

She bumped into Clark Kent, on the way to her desk. "Hi, Clark!" she beamed, kissing him on the cheek. It took him a few seconds for him to understand what had happened before he broke out into a wide, goofy smile. "H-How are you?" he stuttered. "Good, everything's good! I just made the front page with one of my best articles!" she grinned and headed to her desk. He stared after her, touching the cheek that was kissed. He looked at Perry White who was talking loudly to the messenger of the Printers. "_WHY THE WORLD NEEDS SUPERMAN_! BY LOIS LANE! FRONT PAGE!" He bellowed happily.

Clark's face broke out into one of the biggest smiles he had ever had.

Lois was busy clearing her desk when Richard came over to her. "Hi," she smiled at him warmly. "Hi. I heard about the article," he gave a tight-lipped smile. "Yeah?" she slung her arm around the back of her chair as she turned around. "Nothing. Just a little taken aback, that's all," he shrugged. "Oh, Richard. It's only an article," she snorted. "Yes, but isn't it a little inappropriate? He's in a coma. You're just going to make everyone depressed. Why are you so happy?" he asked, frowning. "Oh, you don't know?" she asked. "Know what?" he asked, confused. "Nothing. The thing is we have to accept that he's unconscious. Maybe my article will make everyone realize that we should appreciate him more by… keeping… him…you know?" she babbled. Richard frowned and was about to say something before Perry called him into the office. He smiled at her before heading over to Perry.

Lois turned back to her desk. "_When is he going to appear again?_" she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, big guy!" she greeted Jason as she pulled up in front of his kindergarten. "Hi, mommy!" he grinned. She stared at him. "What?" he frowned. "Nothing, you just look so much like your father," she messed up his hair, playfully. He giggled. Little did he know who she was _actually _talking about. She sighed and kissed the top of his head before driving him back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Richard, I have to go to the hospital," Lois called to him. "Why? What's wrong?" Richard came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "Work," she put her white trench coat over her light blue, three-quarter sleeved dress. "Superman?" Richard sighed. "Yes, but it's work, honey. I love you," she smiled and kissed him. He nodded, trying to hide his frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to the hospital, it was 8 o' clock. It was odd. No one was around in front of the hospital. They were most probably afraid of their safety, since Superman wasn't around yet. Lois walked over to the receptionist. "Good evening. I would like to speak to whoever is in charge of a patient who was admitted here a few days ago," Lois said to the elderly lady receptionist. "Yes, and whose name is it?" she smiled. Lois bent over to bring her face closer to the receptionist.

"Superman," she whispered.


	2. She's a Spunky One!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Dr. Parker," Lois smiled as she took her seat in front of his desk. "Ms. Lane… I'm sorry, is it Mrs. White?" the man with graying hair that was left on his head asked. "Ms. Lane," she replied, a little pissed. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. What is it that brings you here, Ms. Lane?" Dr. Parker cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you could answer me a few questions, Dr. Parker," she asked, without the slightest of a smile. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lane, but I'm afraid I can only answer your questions in a press conference. You see, a lawyer has already been assigned to the hospital," Dr. Parker shrugged. "Yes, of course. Let's have it this way, Dr. Parker. I'll ask you questions, and it'll be your choice to answer or not. Just say 'Disallowed' whenever you don't want to answer something. Alright with you?" she dug through her bag for her tape recorder. Dr. Parker nodded.

"Great. Now, is Superman recovering well?"

"Disallowed,"

"Is Superman's condition absolutely critical?"

"Quite critical, yes,"

"Is he on the verge of death?"

"Disallowed,"

"Is there hope for absolute recovery?"

"Disallowed,"

"How many doctors are on the case?"

"15 doctors,"

"Are you neglecting your other patients?"

"Of course not,"

"Has Superman been recovering better everyday?"

"Disallowed,"

"Is Superman in his hospital bed this very moment?"

Dr. Parker stared at her and cleared his throat.

"Disallowed,"

"Why? It's a simple question. Are you telling me that he ISN'T in his hospital bed right now?"

"That's not what I said,"

"That's what you were implying,"

"How do you know about it?"

"So the rumor is true,"

Dr. Parker's eyes widened. "Don't worry, doctor. All I was looking for was a confirmation. I'm not going to publish this… well, not now, anyway," Lois clicked off her tape recorder. "Thank you for your time," Lois got up to shake Dr. Parker's hand. He shook it. Before she exited the office, Lois turned around. "One more thing. Why haven't you announced the disappearance of Superman?" she asked. "Disallowed," he sputtered. "Of course. Good night, doctor," she sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois walked down the road. It was deserted; accept for a group of unnerving men on the other side of the road. Lois glanced at them briefly before she started to walk faster. They stared at her before heading over to her. Lois looked down at the sidewalk while walking as fast as she could. But one of the group's men stepped in front of her. She sighed and looked up. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lois Lane, star reporter," he grinned, his breath reeked of alcohol. "She's a pretty one," one chubby guy circled her. "I'll say," a man, bearing the resemblance of a snake leered at her. "Please, get out of my way," she looked at the man in front of her. "What if I said no?" he sneered. Lois grabbed her pepper spray from her bag and aimed it to all of them. The whole group burst out with oohs and ahhs.

"She's a spunky one!" one of them cheered. Another one grabbed her, knocking the pepper spray out of her hands. She let out a scream. "Where's your Superman now, sugar!" he snorted as she tried to wriggle free.

"LET GO OF HER!" a deep and booming voice bellowed.


	3. Just a Brush

**CHAPTER THREE**

Everybody turned their heads to the sky. A muscular figure in blue, red and yellow hovered above with his arms crossed. "Holy shit," the man holding Lois whispered. "What the crap is going on!" the snake man screamed. "I thought he was in a fucking coma?" the chubby man squeaked. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LET MISS LANE GO?" Superman's voice echoed. The man holding Lois drew out a gun and pointed it to Lois' head. Superman's jaw clenched as his arms dropped down to his side. "I'll let her go…If you go away first," the man holding Lois said. "That won't happen," Superman's voice grew deeper and angrier. Lois held her breath. She knew what was going to happen next. Within a nanosecond, Superman had used his super speed to capture all the men. Lois lunged forward from the force. Within a second, he was gone with the crooks.

Lois let out a breath of relief. She realized she had struggled so hard, she had ended up in the middle of the road. No matter. There was no car anyway. Suddenly, Superman rushed over and grabbed her and brought her up. She let out a shriek. She looked down and saw a car speeding ahead with full speed. She turned to him. His face was stern, his jaw was tight, and his eyes were narrowed. "No wonder it's safer in the air," he muttered. Lois smiled nervously as she stared at him. He brought her up to the rooftop of a building. He turned his eyes away from the road to smile at her. "Hello, Lois," he greeted her properly. "Hello," she smiled, a little out of breath.

"Why were you at the hospital?" he asked, putting her down to sit on the edge of the building while he rested his arm right next to her on the edge. "I had to make sure," she sighed, looking at her hands. "Make sure of what?" his voice had softened as he looked at her, more concerned. "That you weren't a hallucination," she looked up straight into his blue eyes and smiled. He smiled crookedly and chuckled to himself. "What made you think that way?" he smiled. "No one knows you're up from the coma but Jason and I…well, I guess that has changed," she let out a small chuckle.

"I'll say. You should've seen the looks on their faces at the police station just now," he shook his head. She giggled and looked up when he stopped laughing. He stared at her with those kind, blue eyes. She stopped giggling and looked at him. He brought his face closer, slowly. She closed her eyes, bringing her face closer too. Their lips had brushed a little…only a nanosecond of a brush, and then a siren sounded ever so loudly. They broke apart and turned their heads toward the sound of the siren. "I'm sorry, Lois," he turned to look at her apologetically. She nodded, her eyes wide in shock. He flew towards the sound of the siren at high speed. She touched her lips. It tingled from the touch of his gentle lips. But it was only a brush. You couldn't even consider that as a kiss. "_Just like before,_" she thought to herself, thinking about the time they almost kissed when Superman had returned after five years.

"_WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! RICHARD IS A GOOD MAN AND DOES NOT DESERVE THIS!_" she mentally slapped herself. A tear rolled down her cheek. Maybe it's fate…or luck. She brushed it away, angrily. "_Don't let yourself get in too deep, Lois,_" she thought to herself. "_You can't love Superman because you are engaged to a good man,_" she kept on repeating it in her head. In her head, she had convinced herself that that was the logical way to solve this. But why doesn't her heart feel the same way?

"I'm still in love with Superman," she sighed, feeling shocked at herself for actually saying the words she swore never to say again. "I'm in deep trouble," she mumbled exasperatedly as she covered her face with her hands.


	4. He's Very Cool

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As Lois walked into the office of The Daily Planet, she couldn't help but grin. Everybody was cheering and celebrating Superman's awake. Jimmy ran up to her and beamed. "I can't believe he's back! BACK! AWAKE! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" he screamed over the noise of the office. "I know, I know!" Lois laughed and headed to her desk. She spotted Clark Kent and waved cheerfully to him. He waved back, grinning goofily. Richard came up to her and hugged her. "How are you feeling, Lois?" he smiled.

"Good…?" she replied, a little confused. "I just expected you to be shocked or a little uncomfortable," he shrugged. "Why?" she frowned but still maintained her smile. "The old flame has rekindled," he explained. "God, Richard. Don't think about that! He's alive and well! Be happy for the guy," Lois exclaimed in disbelief. "How can I? I see the look on your face whenever anyone mentions him," Richard whispered in frustration. "Richard, he saved our lives," Lois stated seriously. Richard looked at her, taken aback. "We'll have this conversation another time," she mumbled looking to the floor. Richard sighed and walked back to his office, shaking his head. Lois turned back and saw Clark staring at her but quickly looked away when she looked at him. She frowned and went back to her work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lois got home, she turned on the television to the news channel. Richard wasn't home yet and Jason was playing with his action figures up in his room. She took a pair of scissors and started cutting up the article she wrote for the front page newspaper. She looked up to the television when she heard the name 'Superman'. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He was everywhere and her feelings towards him were haywire. Richard was making things more complicated. Superman was being the man she had always loved. Jason was reminding her of Superman. "_Superman, Superman, SUPERMAN!_" she thought to herself. "God," she whispered, on the verge of crying.

She watched Superman save a few people from a burning building in Indonesia. He was always so amazing to her. "_Why did you go five years ago without explaining to me?_" she thought to herself staring at the television. "Mommy? What are you doing?" Jason's voice asked. Lois snapped out of it and realized that her face was only inches away from the television. "Oh, I…" she stuttered. "Hey, cool! It's Superman!" he beamed and threw himself on the couch to watch Superman on television.

"He's cool," Jason smiled to his mother. Lois looked back to the television and smiled.

"Yes. He's very cool," she sighed.


	5. A Little Problem

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Lois waited patiently for her coffee as the vendor started to stir it in a paper cup. "It's the middle of the week," the vendor mumbled to her. "So it is," she smiled politely. "Days of our working lives, huh?" he grunted. "Indeed," she continued. "Hey, you're Lois Lane, aren't you?" he pointed to her. "Yes I am," she laughed, digging through her purse for some small change. "What's Superman like?" he whispered excitedly. "If you really want to know, buy the Daily Planet," she laughed, handing him five dollars. He laughed back and gave her the coffee. "Thank you," she smiled and walked down the sidewalk.

Richard walked up to her and smiled. "Hi, honey," she kissed him on the cheek. "It's a Wednesday," he stated. "It's the middle of the week," she sipped her coffee slowly. They walked in silence for awhile before Richard offered to carry her briefcase for her. She gave him a tight-lipped smile as she handed it over to him. She didn't like having men do '_strenuous_' things for her. Shouldn't Richard know that by now?

Just then, everyone heard a scream. Lois' head immediately looked up into the air. Everyone stared in awe as a flash of blue, red and yellow whizzed by. Lois smiled and looked at Richard who had already stalked off towards their work place. She sighed exasperatedly and walked briskly to catch up to him. She entered the building after a few minutes and headed over to the elevator. When she reached her desk, her briefcase was already lying there. She looked over to Richard's office and saw that the door was shut.

She was about to head over there but Mr. White had called Lois and Clark to his office. She hurried to Mr. White's office and saw that Clark was already seated in front of Mr. White's desk. He smiled toothily at her. She smiled back. "Guys, would you mind covering how Superman got out of his coma over at the hospital?" Mr. White grunted from behind his desk. "You want me to do..COVER!...I mean…um…Superman? Again?" Lois stuttered. "Yes. Don't worry. After this I'll give you a break from him," Mr. White crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Fine," she said breathily, not enough energy to disagree with him. "Clark?" Mr. White turned to him. "Anything's just fine with me," he smiled. "I like that. Did you hear that, Lois? I like that!" he pointed to Clark. "I heard," she laughed and turned to Clark. "Come on, partner. Let's head over to the hospital," she continued. "Sure," he got up clumsily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they hailed a cab, obviously by Clark's oddly loud whistle, Lois's cell phone rang. She picked it up and it was Jason's kindergarten teacher. Clark stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hello, Miss Lane?"

"Yes, Miss Chappelle?"

"Would it be a bother if you came down here at the kindergarten for awhile?"

"Um…no, it wouldn't. What's wrong?"

"It's Jason. Maybe it'd be best if you came down here before I say anything,"

"Yes, of course,"

Lois turned to Clark as she hung up. "I'm so sorry, Clark. Is it okay if we head down to Jason's kindergarten before we go to the hospital?" she sounded distressed. "Sure! No problem!" Clark nodded and told the taxi driver to drive to the kindergarten.

Lois half ran and half walked to Jason's classroom. Clark followed nervously behind. "_What happened to my son?_" Lois and Clark thought to themselves. Miss Chappelle was waiting at the classroom door. "What happened?" Lois asked breathlessly. "Come in," Miss Chappelle invited them. Lois turned to Clark and motioned for him to follow her. Clark's eyes went wide and he pointed his finger to his chest as if asking "Who me?"

Lois headed over to Clark. "I need someone to control me just in case I hyperventilate," she whispered to him. "Oh, okay," he nodded. Lois smiled nervously and grabbed his arm and pulled him to follow her. They stepped inside Jason's classroom.


	6. Parent Teacher Conference

**CHAPTER SIX**

They walked in and saw Jason sitting quietly on a chair in between two chairs. "Sit down," the teacher smiled. Clark smiled and gave a little wave to Jason before sitting down. Jason smiled and waved back to him. "Are you Jason's father?" Miss Chappelle asked Clark. "Oh, I…" Clark paused, not quite sure of what to answer. He looked at Jason who was staring at him with his wide, brown eyes.

Lois stopped adjusting her bag and turned to Clark who hadn't answered the teacher. Clark was looking at Jason. "Clark…" she frowned. "Oh…I'm…not…his father," he stuttered nervously. "He's my friend," Lois joined in the babbling session with Clark. The teacher held up both her hands. "I see," she smiled tightly.

There was an awkward silence. "So, what's the matter?" Lois asked, breaking the silence. "Yes, it's quite unusual. You see, Jason seems to have broken something," Miss Chappelle clasped both her wrinkled hands. "And?" Clark asked. Lois glanced at him, quite surprised of his concern towards Jason. "That thing is a toilet," Miss Chappelle cleared her throat. "Seat?" Lois squinted nervously. "No, the whole thing," Miss Chappelle replied, not believing that she was actually having this conversation.

"As in… the whole thing?" Clark frowned. Miss Chappelle nodded. "With all the steel?" Lois asked. Miss Chappelle nodded. "And all the ceramic clay and glass?" Clark looked at Jason. Jason bit his lip and nodded. "Hm," Clark leaned back in his seat and bit his lip. Lois did a double-take at Clark. She noticed that he and Jason looked so much alike when they bit their lips. "Miss Lane, what actually happened was, Jason had pulled the toilet out of the wall," Miss Chappelle broke in Lois' thoughts. "Ahh," Lois put a finger on her chin.

"You know, it might be because the toilet had been flimsy?" Lois tried to explain to Miss Chappelle. "Possibly," the teacher shrugged. "You see. It could've been anything. I think we'll return with Richard another day. You just give me a call so we can have a proper parent-teacher conference," Lois babbled as she got up. The teacher looked confused. Clark had flinched when she said Richard's name. Jason saw him flinch but Clark tried to cover it up by smiling at him. "Let's go, guys," Lois smiled at the two and led them out.

When they were outside, Lois squatted so she was at the same level as Jason. "Mommy, am I in trouble?" Jason asked, fear in his eyes. "No, honey. But, how did it happen?" Lois whispered and smiled warmly. "I…don't know. I was just about to flush the toilet but…it came off," Jason shrugged. Clark stared at him. A single tear rolled down Lois' cheek but she quickly brushed it away. "It's okay, honey. It was just an accident," Lois hugged Jason. "Yeah, I do it all the time," Clark patted Jason on his shoulder.

Lois looked up and laughed at Clark. "_What? I'm telling the truth!_" Clark thought but grinned back at Lois. "Come on, let's take you to daddy," Lois smiled and took his hand and led him to the taxi. Jason nodded but still looked gloomy. "Cheer up, big guy," Clark rubbed his head.

"_I don't know whether to laugh or to be worried,_" Lois thought. She looked down at Jason.

"_He's turning into his father,_" she thought.


	7. Just Once

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lois looked at the clock that night. It was already 12.37. Richard wasn't home yet. She went up to Jason's room to check on him. Her bare feet tingled as she walked on the warm, lush carpet. She pulled her robe tighter around her. She stepped in Jason's room and saw that he was sleeping soundly. She drew in a long breath as she sat herself down on Jason's bean bag. "_Today was a pretty good day,_" she thought to herself. Well, mainly because she had already met Dr. Parker and the questions were mostly already answered. So, it went by pretty quickly. She didn't even bother to get back to the office because she had decided to make an appearance the next day, Thursday.

She decided to go down to finish the article on Superman's coma. She and Clark had decided to that she would write the ending. When she got down, she switched on her laptop and typed in her password. She smiled in amusement. "_Why did you ever put Superman as your password? ...because he's all you think about,"_ Then, she smacked her forehead. "_What is your problem!" _she thought angrily. "_My, God. I have gone mad," _she covered her face with the palms of her hands.

She heard the door close. She looked up and saw Richard fumbling to take his keys out of the lock. "Where have you been?" she put her hands on her hips as she walked towards him. "Working overtime at the office," he mumbled. He was obviously still angry at her about this morning's incident. "You could've called, you know," she was about to feel angry at his childishness. "Where were you?" he looked up at her, ignoring her statement.

"With Clark. About the article," she answered. "And what article was that?" he continued in mock curiosity. "Superman's coma…" she started. "Whatever," he dismissed the conversation and started to walk into the kitchen. "It was work, Richard! Are you angry at me for doing my job?" she asked, following him. "No, I'm not! But why didn't you say no to the task?" he slammed down his briefcase. "Because you're UNCLE is my BOSS! He told me to write that article!" she felt her voice rising. "And since when have you done what he says?" he asked her, his voice rising as well. "That's not the point! I'm not going to risk losing my job just because you made Superman a forbidden topic!" she countered.

"Now it's my fault that you can't keep your mind off of him?" he yelled, putting his hand on his chest. "He's always around! You can't stop it! Why are you trying to stop him from being within a mile away from me?" she yelled back. "Because he's around in your head enough," Richard looked serious. Lois was taken aback.

"I'm going to bed. Find your own dinner," she threw down the cloth she was clenching on the counter. She changed her mind about telling Richard about Jason and the toilet incident.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Jimmy," Lois mumbled in a bored tone as she stalked into the office. Clark looked up and frowned. It was as if there was a dark cloud hanging over Lois' head. And Jimmy looked like he was annoying her. "Hi…" Clark raised his hand as a greeting. She gave him a brief smile and slammed her briefcase on her desk. Jimmy headed over to Clark, staring at Lois all the way. They flinched every time she slammed something. Her face was angry…obviously… she was slamming things. "She's scarier than usual," Jimmy said to Clark.

Apparently, she could hear him. She gave a nasty glare to Jimmy who just smiled goofily and apologetically. "See?" Jimmy whispered in fear. Clark glanced at Jimmy before getting up to go to Lois' desk. Lois kept straightening her grey tweed dress that she wore over her white long-sleeved dress. She looked like she was muttering to herself.

Clark gulped before he said anything. Lois looked up and gave him a tired smile. "Hi," he smiled. "Hi, Clark," she said breathily, obviously tired. "Is something wrong?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "No, it's just that…" she wanted to tell him about Richard. She had absolutely no idea why. She felt as if that she had made such a connection with Clark ever since the meeting with Miss Chappelle. She stared at him, not finishing her sentence. Clark widened his eyes, as if saying "What?"

"…It's just that I had a really long day. And the day has just begun. That's all," she sighed. "Oh…And? If you don't mind me asking," he stuttered, laughing nervously. "That's all," she smiled. "That's all?" he raised his eyebrow. "That's all!" she laughed. "Okay. Wait here," Clark laughed back and walked away. Lois sighed and tied her hair up in a bun.

Clark came back, holding a paper cup filled with coffee. "Aw, Clark! Thank you. You're such a sweetheart," she smiled appreciatively and kissed him on the cheek. Clark's face lighted up and he blushed like mad. She took the cup and beamed happily. "I'll… just…there…" Clark stuttered, pointing to his desk. "Okay," Lois nodded, still smiling at him.

He let out a long breath of happiness. Good thing he didn't blow the office away. Jimmy was smiling slyly, one hand on his hip, one hand resting on Clark's desk. "Smooth. Very smooth," Jimmy made a 'smooth' motion with his hand. Clark shook his head, trying to block out Jimmy's compliments modestly. He looked over to Lois. She looked at him and pointed to the coffee cup in her hand and gave a thumbs-up sign. Clark nodded and beamed.

Lois looked around the office and saw that Richard was shaking his head at his office door before shutting it. Lois' face fell. She felt like crying. She wanted to go to his office but convinced herself not to. She was just going to do her job with no interruptions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 8.32 p.m. when Lois looked at the clock. She was happy that she had finished her work without any drama of any sort. But then, it hit her. She was still in a fight with Richard. She took off her glasses and massaged her head in frustration. "_Just once,_" she thought to herself. "_Just once won't hurt anyone,_" she got up shakily and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back," she mumbled to the few co-workers who were still in the office. Clark recognized that frazzled expression on her face. He knew where she was going and what she was going to do. He smiled and shook his head.

Lois stepped on to the rooftop of the building. She walked towards the edge of the building to see the view. She dug through her bag and found what she was looking for. She took it out and lit it up. "Fresh air," she sighed and shut her eyes as she exhaled the tobacco smoke. She tried to think but suddenly, the cigarette blew out of her fingertips with a strong gust of wind.

She opened her eyes and groaned. "God. Not again. Not now," she mumbled, groaning.


	8. Should I Be Jealous?

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Lois turned to look at the source of the wind. She did and rolled her eyes before putting her face in the palms of her hands. "Oh, God," she mumbled. Superman smiled and put his hands behind his back before walking down towards her. "You seem unhappy to see me," he frowned, pretending to be very, very hurt but the look of amusement was still on his face. Lois lowered the palms of her hands so that only her eyes were visible.

"I'm not unhappy to see you. But, as you can see, I'm not exactly jumping for joy either," she mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I've been asked that question two too many times today. So, please," she raised her hands and made a 'Please Stop' signal.

"Must've been a long day," he smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but did a double-take to him. He smiled broadly. "What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's exactly what I told Clark when he asked me today," she raised a finger, reminiscing over what had happened.

"Clark?" Superman asked innocently furrowing his brow. "Yeah. Clark. Before he brought me coffee," Lois smiled slyly, loving trying to make The Man Of Steel jealous. "Clark…the co-worker?" he asked inching closer.

"Clark the friend," she smiled in amusement, putting her hands on her hips.

"So, he brought you coffee. Should I be jealous?" he chuckled.

"Do you think you should?" she folded her arms and continued to smile.

"I think I should," his chuckle deepened to a full laugh. She laughed and swatted him playfully in his side. He uttered a sound of pain and grimaced as he bent over and gripped his side painfully.

"Oh, my God!" Lois shrieked trying to hold him up from falling. "Does it still hurt?" she asked him breathlessly setting him down carefully.

"A little. The kryptonite had its side effects," he explained weakly. "See? I knew you should've stayed in the hospital longer," she nagged at him.

He groaned in pained. "How come you were fine the other day?" she asked in worried tones.

"The pain comes and it goes. All I really need is a lot of sunlight and a lot of hope," he smiled. He stared into space for a few seconds and started to fidget around. Lois let go of him and didn't know what to do but hold her arms out just in case he crumples to the ground again.

"What are you doing?" she frowned. "I think the pain is gone," he smiled happily.

"Good," she let out a breath of relief. He helped her up on her feet. There was an awkward silence between them.

"You had me worried there for a second," she laughed nervously.

"I often do that," he gave her a charming smile. Lois didn't know what to do after that but look to the ground.

"Lois," his deep voice sounded seriously concerned this time. She looked up, her eyes a little misty with tears.

"Tell me what's wrong," his expression softened as he saw the tears brimming in Lois' eyes. "Nothing," she couldn't hold back a soft sniff.

"Lois," his voice sounded soft. She looked up to him once more. "Please?" he was only inches away from her.

She let out a deep sigh and turned around so that her back would be facing him. "You should be the last person on Earth that I should be telling this to. But… Richard and I have been going through a rough patch. And, Jason…" she turned to look at him. He was staring intently at her. "…Jason has been feeling insecure about his... gifts," she sighed, thinking about Jason and his insecurity. "You know what I'm talking about, right? I mean, did you hear me when you were in a coma?" Lois asked, on the verge of sobbing.

"Yes. Yes, I did," he looked down, feeling tears brim up in his eyes. He was just so thankful and happy that Lois finally admitted that Jason was their son when he was actually conscious.

That was the final straw for Lois. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she let a sob escape her mouth. He looked up and his eyes were watery. He walked over to her and hugged her gently. She was reluctant at first but when she felt him put his arms around her, she just let go. Her arms wrapped around his back as she cried into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. "He's really our son?" he asked.

"Yeah," she laughed. She pulled away from him. "But, you have to understand. I can't leave Richard," her voice sounded stuffy, her nose was red. He looked at her and nodded understandingly, tears have been wiped away from his eyes. "Okay," she whispered, nodding along. "You can't tell Jason that you're his father," she choked out.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"You can't do that. To him, Richard is his father," Lois explained.

"I know but… can't I even tell him when he's older?" he choked.

Lois pressed her lips together, trying not to let a sob escape while shaking her head.

"That's not fair, Lois," he put his hands on his hips, his expression hardened.

"What do you expect me to do? You left before I even knew I was pregnant! If you had even said goodbye or…or explained why or where you were going, I could've had the knowledge that you would come back and your son would be right here… knowing that you were his father," she was breathless by the time she ended that sentence. His jaw clenched.

"But you didn't. And I stopped hoping after I had no hope left in me. I waited for you," she said coldly. He stared at her with pitiful looking eyes. "I have to go," she shook her head vigorously before she hurried to the door.

"Lois…" he started to say. But before he ended his sentence, she had slammed the door shut.

He looked to the sky and shut his eyes and drew in a long breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa," Jimmy whistled looking at Lois' red-nosed, tear-stained face.

"Where's Clark?" she frowned, looking around.

"Oh, he just went home. Said he was tired," Jimmy replied.

Lois frowned and looked out the window, as if there was an explanation hidden somewhere in the view. But there wasn't.


	9. Feeling Like Crap

**CHAPTER NINE**

Lois felt like crap. Her head was pounding. She had been crying in her pillow all night. Now, it was 7.47 in the morning and she was in a taxi, resting her head on the headboard of the seat. She had decided to wear her Audrey Hepburn sunglasses today to hide her swollen eyes. When they got to her office building, she leaned forward and paid the taxi driver before stumbling out of the vehicle. She thought she looked like crap. Hell, she knew she looked like crap.

Who wouldn't? Her fiancée is still angry with her; the father of her child is probably crying his eyes out somewhere and...

Lois hadn't realized she had walked into the elevator. She was that delirious. She felt a tear coming up but wouldn't bring herself to letting it come out. She let out a deep sigh and massaged her temples. She looked up when the elevator bell made a soft ringing sound. Clark stepped into the elevator and froze for a few seconds when he saw her. But, he snapped out of it when a crowd of busy workers rushed in and pushed him into the elevator.

He stood at the other side of the elevator nervously. She looked over to him and saw that he looked straight ahead, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. She furrowed her brow and looked straight ahead as well. When the elevator came to a halt, Lois and Clark were the last ones in there. The elevator doors had shut and they sat in silence. "Hi," Clark smiled gingerly to Lois.

"Hi," she smiled softly to him.

"I like your…um…sunglasses," Clark motioned to her glasses.

"Oh, thanks" she pushed it up higher onto her nose discreetly.

"So, how come you went home early yesterday?" Lois asked.

"I was pretty tired," Clark cleared his throat.

"Yes, of, course," she nodded understandingly. "_This is the longest elevator ride I have ever been on,_" Lois leaned against the wall of the elevator and shut her eyes.

"So, how's Jason?" Clark's voice interrupted her thoughts. Lois' eyes opened and her head turned to Clark. He was looking at her with his wide eyes.

"Oh…He's…Um…Doing great. Thanks for asking," she stuttered.

"Good. That's good," he grinned.

"Why?" she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just asking. He's a great kid," he smiled warmly. Lois broke out into a huge smile full of motherly pride. Now, she couldn't hold back her tears of pride. She took of her sunglasses to wipe away her tears.

Clark frowned when he saw Lois' cried out eyes.

"Oh…no…I was frying onions…in chili paste," Lois explained. Clark nodded but he still didn't take the look of concern off his face.

"_This is all my fault_," he thought to himself. His jaw clenched as he watched Lois fumble to put on her sunglasses again. "Lois," he said.

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"Are you sure it was the onions and chili paste?" he asked softly, facing her. She looked confused. She was about to say something but the elevator bell made a little sound that went like 'DING!' and she stopped short as the elevator doors opened. She drew in a sharp breath as the busy sounds of the co-workers invaded their ears.

She smiled. "It's… really nothing," she shook her head. She hurried off to her desk before he could reply anything back. He stared after her and sighed heavily before heading over to his own desk. He tried not to bump into anyone and kept dodging the workers.

Suddenly, the door to Mr. White's office flew open. "Lane! Kent! Get your asses in here!" he bellowed. They sighed and headed over in there. Clark nodded to Lois in acknowledgement before sitting down. She smiled briefly to him before turning back to Mr. White.

"Lane, you look like shit. What happened?" Mr. White asked bluntly.

"Nothing, Mr. White," she replied, offended by his remark.

"Here's the thing. When you look like shit, I look like shit. Do you need a day off?" he asked.

"No. No, I don't" she sat up straight and shook her head vigorously. No way was she going to have a whole day to think about her screwed up life. Clark stared at her.

"Kent!" Mr. White barked. Clark's head snapped back to attention. "I'd appreciate it if you could keep your little head out of the clouds! And stop making googly eyes at Lane," Mr. White yelled mockingly.

"But-but…I wasn't…" Clark stuttered, pointing to Lois. Mr. White held up his hand to stop him from babbling.

"I loved the piece you two wrote together the other day. That's why I'm assigning you two together once more," Mr. White folded his arms.

"It's not about…?" Lois asked, about to say 'Superman' but Mr. White cut her off.

"No, no, no! It's about Robert Kendell," Mr. White waved his arms about.

"The scientist?" Clark asked.

"No, the leprechaun! Of, course the scientist! But, I appreciate your vast knowledge on famous people!" Mr. White bellowed. "He recently moved to Metropolis. So, I'd like it if you both could do an interview with him. Say…about… noon-ish? Here's the address of his laboratory. Don't ask me how I got it. Just jot this down," Mr. White continued. When he finished he asked them "Got it?"

"Got it," Lois and Clark mumbled simultaneously.

"Now, off you go! And Lane…" Mr. White called as Lois and Clark were about to head out. She turned around with Clark behind her. "Go home and get yourself together before the interview, okay?" Mr. White cringed.

"Thanks for the advice, Mr. White," she replied sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10.30 a.m., Lois got up and headed over to Clark's desk. "Hey, I'm going home first to 'get myself together', so I'll meet you in front of the building at 12, okay?" she smiled to Clark. He nodded and they said goodbye.


	10. Robert Kendell

**CHAPER TEN**

Lois hurried over to Clark who was waiting patiently in front of a building that had a staircase which led to the underground. She wore her white, long-sleeved work blouse tucked into her black pencil work skirt with red high heels. She had worn concealer and dark eyeshadow to hide her cry-tired eyes. "Hi," she smiled to Clark and checked her watch.

"You look great," Clark beamed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Perry to look like shit now, do we?" she rolled her eyes. They laughed together. "It's 11.57. Let's go," Lois pointed to the staircase. Clark nodded and followed close behind.

They stepped into a large, brightly lit room filled with metal and all kinds of apparatus. Lois looked back at Clark and made an impressed expression at him. They suddenly saw an old man in a suit on the floor above them. "Excuse me, sir," Lois called to him. He looked surprised.

"Yes?" he asked. "Are you Mr. Robert Kendell?" Clark asked.

"Oh, of course not! Come, come up here! Mr. Kendell is around here some place. I'm his butler," the old man motioned for them to go upstairs.

"Who are you both?" the butler asked.

"We're from the Daily Planet. I believe Mr. Perry White has set up an appointment with Mr. Kendell with us?" Lois asked.

"Yes, I think so," the butler mumbled and walked hurriedly ahead. "Wait there," he called back.

"This place is huge," Lois whispered to Clark.

"I know. I think he's some sort of researcher or scientist who is apparently very rich," Clark replied, whispering.

Lois mouthed a "Wow" before turning to the sound of footsteps.

An attractive, young man sauntered out and stopped to look at Lois and Clark. "Hello," he smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Kendell. We're from the Daily Planet…" Lois stuck out her hand to shake it but he took it and turned it gently. Clark's jaw muscle tightened.

"Please. Call me Rob, sweetheart," he was about to kiss her hand but she pulled it away.

"You may call me Miss Lane, Mr. Kendell," she replied blandly. Robert looked amused.

"You're Lois Lane?" he asked. "Judging by your article the other day, I pictured you to be older," he continued. She raised her eyebrows and was about to reply something nasty but Clark immediately introduced himself. "Nice," Robert looked at him, bored.

"Come on," he motioned for them to follow him. "What do you think of my laboratory?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's convenient enough for a scientist like you," Lois looked around.

"Like me? Think you know me enough now, _Miss Lane_?" he laughed as he turned to look at her. She plastered on a fake smile but when he turned back she rolled her eyes. Clark smiled and shook his head. Lois' eye caught something. A few maps and papers, along with a few photos were laid out messily on a table.

"Busy man?" she asked. Robert looked at what she was looking and chuckled.

"Believe it, baby," he said. Lois glared at him. "_Miss Lane_," he laughed. "I'm looking for my business associate," he continued. Lois nodded. "Here," he pointed to an empty table. They sat down. "So, Mr. Kent. Are you _involved_ with sweet face here?" Robert asked, leaning back in his chair cockily.

"Mr. Kendell…" Lois started to say.

"No, I'm not," Clark's fist clenched under the table.

"Interesting," Robert smiled to Lois. "I love your name, sweetheart," he leaned closer and set his elbows on the table.

"Oh, really?" Lois was pissed. Clark looked at her and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"But, you know what I'd love even more?" he said softly and smiled mischievously.

"What?" she sighed, humoring him for the sake of The Daily Planet. "Your phone number," he continued and smiled boyishly. That was it for Clark.

"Mr. Kendell, do you think it would be possible for you to keep your urges to yourself and keep this interview professional?" Clark asked, his voice deepened with exasperation. Lois smiled and looked at Clark with an impressed expression but Clark kept holding on to the eye contact with Robert.

Robert turned to look at Lois. Lois' mouth was hanging open with shocked happiness before she turned to look at Robert and cleared her throat. "Exactly what I was going to say, Mr. Kendell," Lois smiled professionally to him.

"Fine, let's just get this over with. I need to catch an early flight tomorrow and I have to pack," Robert leaned back in his chair.

"This will be very quick," Lois smiled cheerfully and took out her tape recorder. Robert glared at Clark who glared back.

After the interview, Lois and Clark walked out of the building.

"Wow. He was obnoxious," Lois pointed to the building with her thumb. Clark smiled, happy that she wasn't interested in Robert's smooth talking abilities. "Thanks… for standing up for me," she smiled warmly to him. Clark turned to her.

"It's alright. He shouldn't have talked to you that way," Clark replied. Lois smiled broadly and said nothing.


	11. A Familair Face

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Lex! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, I could be in Jamaica, right now! But no! You just had to go along with your stupid Prometheus story about STEALING FIRE! NOW, WE'RE STUCK ON THIS STUPID ISLAND BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID STORY ABOUT STEALING YOUR STUPID FIRE!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs. "Kitty. You are so head-blowingly annoying, you know that?" Lex stated, unimpressed. "I DON'T CARE, LEX LUTHOR! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!" she cried breathlessly. "God, what happened to your _heart palpitations_?" Lex asked sarcastically. "Hey, YOU wrote the script! Not me!" she shrieked to him. Lex rolled his eyes.

"I think we should eat your stupid dog," he got up and strode over to her. "NO! WHY? WE'VE STILL GOT ALL THESE COCONUTS!" she shrieked. "For the love of God, Kitty! We've been eating coconuts for this past week! I'm surprised we're still alive! Especially that!" Lex pointed to the little dog. "You're just jealous because Muffy has hair and you don't," Kitty scooped up the little dog and took off in another direction. Lex kicked the sand with a roar. Kitty gave a little jump. "Hey, I just said that because it's true!" Kitty yelled to him. "WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A DOG?" Lex roared.

"ARE YOU DEAF? I JUST TOLD YOU!" Kitty shrieked. Lex shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. He started to chuckle. His chuckle led to a hearty laugh. "You are so weird," she said in disgust as she took off in another direction with Muffy. Lex glared after her and laid back in the sand. "_I hate Superman, I hate Superman, I hate Superman, Do-Si-Do-Si-Do,_" Lex shut his eyes and began to sing. Suddenly he heard a shriek.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Kitty?" he barked as he headed over in her direction. Kitty shakily pointed to the sky. He squinted and couldn't believe what he saw. Kitty started flailing her arms about and shrieking non-existent words to catch the helicopter's attention. Lex didn't know what to do but to do the same. Soon, the helicopter landed on the island. A few men came out of the helicopter. Lex and Kitty hurried to them. One of the men took off his helmet.

Lex stopped. "Well, you're a face I thought I'd never see again," Lex said solemnly.

"Long time, no see, dear, cousin," the man smiled.

Kitty looked over to Lex who still had the solemn look on his face.

"Hello, Robert," Lex slowly smiled.


	12. Life Comes Crashing Down

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was Sunday night and Lois was cooking dinner. Richard had been working a lot of overtime these days and she was expecting him to come home soon. Jason was at a friend's house for dinner. She was tossing the salad when she heard a jangle of keys. She looked up and saw Richard coming through the door with a bouquet of flowers. She slowly smiled and took off her apron as she saw the smile on Richard's face. She headed over to him. "Hi…?" she greeted him, a little confused. He handed her the flowers and kissed her. Lois was pretty taken aback with it. "Richard…" Lois beamed as they pulled apart.

"Let's talk in the living room," Richard smiled nervously.

When they sat down on the couch, Lois turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Lois. For not understanding you and the Superman issue. I'm sorry that I lashed out my jealousy for Superman towards you. I know I haven't been the most supportive person," Richard apologized.

"It's alright," Lois leaned forward to hug him.

"One more thing…" Richard said softly.

"Mmm-hmm?" Lois shut her eyes as they hugged.

"I got a job transfer to Los Angeles… and we're moving tomorrow," he continued. Lois froze and pulled back.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's alright! It's sort of an impromptu transfer. They'll send over some people to pack up and move our stuff when we're there," Richard explained. Lois stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"_What is happening?_" she thought to herself.

"It's really great, Lois! The pay is higher; the stories don't revolve around only one single thing and…" he tried to make things better but Lois just got up.

"Is this a joke, Richard?" she asked breathlessly.

"Honey…" he got up also.

"Is this about Superman?" she asked softly. Richard looked down in exasperation. "When did you know this… about the job transfer?" Lois was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"About a week ago. When Perry called me to his office while we were talking… about Superman's coma. You see, Lois? I feel like every topic we talk about is about him! If we move, maybe it'll lessen the thought of him every time," Richard emphasized on the last two words.

Lois was in a daze. "What about Jason's school?" she whispered.

"I cleared it up with the teacher," Richard said flatly.

"What?" Lois asked, her voice hardened. Richard looked at her blankly. "You… you dealt with Jason's school… without even consulting me?" her voice was rising.

"Well…" Richard started to say.

"Does this mean that Jason's out of his school?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, when we sign the papers," Richard replied.

"We are not signing anything," Lois put her hands on her hips and accented on the last word.

"What? Why?" he exclaimed.

"Why? Are you actually asking me why? You want to know why? Jason has friends! Jason has a good school! I have friends! I have a good, secure job! You got the job transfer! Not me! What am I supposed to do in…" she screamed and paused before continuing.

"Los Angeles," Richard finished.

"Los Angeles!" she screamed.

"Lois, if you won't go, I'll take Jason with me," Richard stated. Lois' breath caught in her throat.

"You can't do that," she said softly.

"He's my son. It wouldn't exactly be a crime," Richard countered.

"No, I know, but… but… you can't," Lois was at loss for words. The room was spinning.

"Why? I'm his father!" Richard was saying things that Lois couldn't hear. After a mess of words from Richard, Lois finally yelled "I don't want you to get in trouble!"

Richard stared at her before clearing his throat. "Why would I get in trouble, Lois?" he asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Tears were already rolling down Lois' face. "Why would I get in trouble, Lois?" Richard repeated, tears in his eyes. Lois looked up to him and shook her head. Richard walked towards her and held her by her shoulders. "Is Jason… why I could get in trouble?" Richard looked into her eyes. Lois was sobbing hysterically as she nodded helplessly.

"Okay," Richard was putting the pieces together painfully. He knew that his worst nightmare was about to come true. "Is Jason… really my son?" Richard choked.

"Oh, God, Richard!" she sobbed as she turned around and covered her face with her hands.

"No, Lois. Tell me the truth," Richard sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Richard," Lois turned to look at him, overwhelmed sadness in her eyes.

"Oh," Richard sputtered. His life had come crashing down.


	13. Unexpected Guests

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The Man of Steel flew above the streets of Metropolis coolly. The streets were still in serious need of repair. The earthquake had really done some damage upon them. It was a little quiet. Why wouldn't it be? It was well around 2.30 a.m. He was feeling a little sleepy himself. "_Must find apartment soon,_" he thought to himself sleepily. He was getting sick of not sleeping and flying to the sun to get the energy and power he needed. When it was quiet enough, he decided to fly up towards the sun but stopped short when he noticed a figure stumbling out of a bar. He peered closer to see who it was. His eyes widened. It was…

"TOMORROW! TOMORROW! I LOVE YOU, TOMORROW! YOU'RE ONLY A DAY AWAY!" Lois sang at the top of her lungs. She walked unsteadily, while clutching her handbag full of her work things. Superman flew towards her. He landed behind Lois.

"Lois?" he asked. She turned around sharply and squinted at him.

"Clark?" she asked. His eyes widened as he froze. Lois looked closer. "Oh! No, it's Superman! How lovely!" she laughed heartily. Her laugh soon turned into sobs. He frowned as he stared at her.

"Are you alri…" he was about to say before Lois swung her bag at him. He ducked just in time.

"No! I'm not!" she screamed. She had a bottle of alcohol in her hand. He edged closer to her and tried to take the bottle away.

"Hey, how about if I took this?" he asked her friendlily.

"No! It's mine!" she exclaimed and fidgeted around. In the end, the bottle landed on the side of the street, broken. "See what happened?" she slurred her words.

"I saw," he smiled in relief.

"I don't want to see you," she turned around and stumbled away.

"Lois, wait! Where are you going?" he raced after her faster than a speeding bullet.

"God! That was fast," she giggled.

"What happened?" he took her gently by the shoulders.

"Hmmm… Let's see… Oh, yeah!" her cheerful self disappeared instantly. "Richard… he left me," she said softly. Superman frowned as he let go of her. He didn't know what to say. The woman he loves was finally uninvolved with her fiancée. He didn't know whether to be happy or sorry for her. How could he feel happy when she was slumped on the curb and crying loudly like that?

"I'm sorry. I… don't know how he could leave someone like you," Superman tried to comfort her.

"Because he's not crazy! Only crazy people would stay with me!" she bawled.

"_I must be insanely mad,_" he thought to himself as he looked at her.

"I mean, I lied to him about Jason! How could I have done that to him?" she cried.

"Oh, so does he know the… um… truth about Jason?" he asked gingerly. Lois nodded, still crying her eyes out.

All Superman managed to say was "Oh."

Lois suddenly laughed. Superman turned to her, confused. "Help me up," she said in a stuffy voice. He did and she paused to look at him in his eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him.

He stopped her. She opened her eyes and frowned. "No, Lois. You're drunk. I wouldn't want to be taking advantage," he cleared his throat.

"What? I'm giving you the advantage! Enjoy!" she cried angrily.

"Lois, one of us has to be thinking clearly right now," Superman said carefully.

"Fine!" she swatted his shoulder with her bag before turning to head off somewhere drunkenly. Suddenly, she fainted to the ground. He caught her just in time and used his X-ray vision to see if anything was wrong with her internally. He saw nothing and realized that she had just fallen asleep. He sighed deeply and carried her, flying her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman entered Lois' bedroom through the French windows that led to her room. He looked down to her. She was still asleep. He pulled off the comforters of her bed slowly and placed her on the bed gently. He took off her shoes and pulled up the comforters to her neck. He knelt down to her and stared at her as he smiled. "_God, she's so beautiful,_" he thought. Her breaths were soft and she made little noises as she slept. He kissed her on her forehead before leaving the room. She smiled softly, unconscious of what was happening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went down the stairs quietly and noticed that the television in the living room was on. He frowned and looked inside. A girl about 15 years old with dark hair, her fringe covering her eyes, wearing a baggy sweater over tattered blue jeans was talking on the phone and giggling. She did a double-take at who was staring at her. She hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

"Hello," Superman smiled friendlily.

"H-h-hi," she stuttered breathlessly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"A-A-Alex. I'm Jason's babysitter," she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I see," he nodded.

"You're Superman! Oh, my God! I'm standing in the living room with Superman! Oh, my God! What are you doing here!" she suddenly babbled nervously. He didn't know what to do but chuckle.

"I just dropped Lois off," he pointed to the bedroom upstairs.

"Miss Lane's home? Oh, yeah! The whole flying thing! Through the window! I get it!" she laughed nervously.

"So, is Jason upstairs?" Superman smiled.

"Yeah! Why? Do you want to see him?" she asked.

"Uh… if that's not a problem…" he replied slowly.

"Sure! Sure! Oh, my God! Who would doubt you? Go ahead!" she giggled.

"Okay. I'll be right back," he smiled at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered Jason's room and looked around. It was the same as the last time he was here. He looked at the small figure under the bed sheets. It moved softly up and down. Superman knelt down to look at him. To his surprise, Jason was sleepily wide awake. "Hi," Jason yawned.

"Hello. How come you're awake?" Superman smiled.

"Are you kidding? Gabby Girl downstairs can be really noisy on the phone when she wants to," Jason replied, smiling. Superman laughed.

"How come you're here?" Jason asked politely.

"I just came here to check on you and your mother," he replied softly.

"Oh. Thanks," Jason smiled broadly.

"It's alright," Superman smiled back.

"I'm sorry. But, I think my mom would like it if I went back to sleep now," Jason smiled wearily.

"Good boy," Superman rubbed Jason's head gently.

"Good night," Jason yawned.

"Good night," he kissed Jason on the top of his head gently before getting up to go.

"Mr. Superman," Jason called to him. Superman turned before going out through the door. "Promise that you'll come back?" Jason asked him innocently.

"I promise," he smiled as his eyes stung with tears. Jason nodded and went back to sleep. Superman went down the stairs again.

"I think I should go home now! It's been nice meeting you! But my mom is gonna kill me when she realizes that I'm not home when Miss Lane is already home so bye-bye!" Alex waved to him nervously and giggled as she shut the front door.

"Okay," Superman muttered. Something caught is eye. A photo frame. Lois and Jason were happily smiling in it. He smiled as he eyed it. After a few minutes, the doorbell suddenly rang. Superman frowned and went over to open the door.

Two very startled, young women, both with curly, brown hair stood at the doorstep. One of them was wearing a black trench coat over a white tank top and a red miniskirt with black high-heels. This one looked younger than the other. The other one wore a green dress that just stopped above her knees with pantyhose; green high-heels and she wore a white trench coat over it all.

"Hello," he smiled politely.

The younger one looked at him in annoyance. She put her hands on her hips.

"Hi, Jackass," she greeted him.


	14. Hangovers and The Love of Our Lives

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Excuse, me?" Superman furrowed his brow.

"Lucy!" the older one exclaimed in shock, turning to the younger one.

"I'm sorry. I don't under…" he was about to say 'understand' but Lucy, the younger one, had cut him off.

"You're Superman, right?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied, confused.

"Then you are the jackass who left my sister for five years without saying goodbye! I mean you got her all pregnant…" she babbled on before the older one pinched Lucy's side. "OW!" Lucy squeaked.

"I'm sorry. I'm Lily and this is Lucy," the older one smiled to him.

"Oh," his face remained confused.

"We're Lois' sisters," Lily stated.

"Oh! Yes, of course! Lucy and Lily! How could I forget?" he was taken aback.

"Yeah. So, can we come in now, flyboy?" Lucy asked rudely.

"Oh, for God's sake, Lucy!" Lily scolded her little sister. Lucy simply rolled her eyes at Lily.

"Oh, sure!" he made way for them to step in.

"Forgive my sister," Lily sighed, glaring at Lucy.

"Wait… what are you doing here?" Lucy frowned.

"Oh, Lois was drunk, so, I brought her home," he replied gingerly.

"You got my sister drunk?" Lily's eyes widened and Lucy folded her arms.

"No! I found her when she was already drunk. So, I brought her home," he explained.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you," Lily made an 'aww' expression and looked at him with great appreciation and affection. "I guess. Thanks for that," Lucy smiled at him.

"It's no problem at all. I'll just… go now," he pointed out the door and nodded at them before flying off.

"I guess he's not that much of a jackass after all," Lucy sighed, bored. "'I guess,'" Lily imitated her, picking up her suitcase. Lucy made a face at her as she picked her suitcase up as well.

They tip-toed as they climbed the staircase quietly. Lucy peeked into one of the rooms and guessed it was Jason's room, judging by the toys lying all over the floor. She turned around and bumped into Lily who was peeking in as well. They exchanged nasty remarks under their breaths before continuing on to the next room. This time, they peeked together, without bumping into one another. They saw that Lois was sleeping, snoring a little even, comfortably. Lily looked at Lucy. "Let's wait till morning to wake her up," she whispered to her little sister, who nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois woke up the next morning, feeling drowsy from the sleep. When she pushed herself up from her sleeping position, she immediately lay back down and groaned. Her hand flew to her forehead and she massaged it painfully.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Lucy chirped cheerfully by the bedroom door.

Lois screamed in shocked.

"Whoa, you must learn to chill, woman!" Lucy edged back, feeling shocked herself.

"Lucy?" Lois squinted to see if that was really her little sister.

"That's me! How're you feeling? Major migraine? Tongue feel like sandpaper? Want to kill yourself?" Lucy babbled incoherently. Lois nodded, still feeling drowsy. "Yeah, it's called a hangover. Don't worry! I get it all the time!" Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"Didn't you use to be blonde?" Lois asked, confused.

"Yeah, I dyed my hair brown. Apparently, brunettes have more fun," Lucy chirped.

"I see," Lois whispered, lying back down. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Lois looked over to Lucy again.

"I called her. Pancakes?" Lily answered, walking in with a tray of pancakes.

"Oh… did I… call you?" Lois asked.

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry, honey. Don't you remember calling me?" Lily placed the tray by Lois' side on the bed.

"No, it's all a blur… I got drunk… that's all I remember," Lois whispered.

"Yeah, the Kryptonian Eye Candy brought you home," Lucy stated in bored tones.

Lois' eyes widened. "What?" she asked sharply.

"The father of your child? Yeah, he brought you home," Lucy sat down on Lois' bed.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Lois buried her face in her pillow.

"Oh, don't be ashamed, Lois. We all have had our drunken episodes," Lily sighed.

"He has lost his respect for me," Lois mumbled pointing the window.

"Honey, there's no one out there," Lucy said, oblivious to what Lois was trying to say. Lois just glared at her. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Lily spoke up.

"Well, I had a dream. I dreamt about Clive Owen and Gerard Butler," she shrugged. Lucy looked impressed and mouthed a "Nice" to her.

"I dreamt about how my life is full of melancholy and cataclysmic destruction," Lois sighed, depressed. They sat there in silence again.

This time, Lucy spoke up. "Well, I dreamt that I saw a dog… which, turned out to be a goat… until it meowed at me," she reminisced on her dream. Lois and Lily just gave her a confused look.

Suddenly, Lois got up. "Oh, my God! What time is it? I'm going to be late for work!" she shrieked, completely ignoring her painful hangover.

"Honey, I called the office and I called you in sick. You are in no shape to go to work," Lily said firmly.

"I have never called in sick in my life! Only once, and that was because Perry forced me to!" Lois gasped.

"You're staying in bed and we are going to get you freshened up and we will talk," Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, the talking part? I'm not too good at that," Lois whispered.

"You're a reporter/ journalist! You talk to people… in strangely hot tights!" Lucy cried, thinking about the tights for a moment.

"Well, I don't see either one of you in tights… Look, that's not the point! Oh, crap! Jason! School!" Lois went into frenzy.

"Jason is in school! His friend's carpool picked him up," Lily assured Lois.

Lois just stood there for awhile. "He's in school? I didn't even say goodbye to him?" Lois asked softly. Lucy and Lily just stared at her. "I'm such a bad mother!" Lois screamed as she bawled her eyes out.

"Wow," Lucy stared at her. Lily got up to hug her and Lucy did the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't just sit here all day," Lois grumbled.

"You just got out of the shower," Lily sighed. Lois muttered and grumbled under her breath as she pulled on a pair of dark lounge pants.

"I need to work!" she cried suddenly.

"Talk about your everyday workaholic," Lucy muttered, sipping her green tea.

"I bet that damn Gil got a good story that was meant for me… Oh, God! Please don't give my story to that ditz, Polly!" Lois talked to herself as she slipped on a blue sweater.

"Excuse me, but are you completely insane?" Lily asked her.

"What? Why would you say that?" Lois said defiantly as she dried her hair with her towel.

"I once learned in the psychology course I took in college, that some people love to redirect there denial, anger and depression towards something they feel most comfortable in… in this case, Lois is redirecting all that denial, anger and depression towards her job. Bingo!" Lucy whispered to Lily.

"So, does that mean that it's good or bad?" Lily whispered back.

"It means that she's gone loopy," Lucy answered, sighing.

"Look, you two are so bad at whispering, so, don't even try," Lois said, folding her arms casually. The two smiled sheepishly at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to eat pancakes," Lois pouted, pushing away her plate.

"Lois, you're a skinny little skeleton. You're waist is what? 20 inches? You need to fatten up, for Mrs. Field's sake!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, and this is coming from Mrs. Bony herself," Lois replied, poking Lucy's arm.

"Can't you two just be grateful that you both have models' bodies?" Lily sighed. Lois groaned and sipped her black coffee.

"You know, Lois, I know how it is to be left… separated by someone you've been in love with for quite some time," Lily said quietly. Lois looked up and listened intently to what Lily had to say. Even Lucy did too.

"I mean, I'm 33 years old and I've already been divorced. Thank God I have Susie," Lily smiled.

Lois cracked a small smile at the thought of her lovely 10 year old niece. "How is she?" Lois asked.

"She's good. Right now, she's with her dad in Seattle," Lily smiled.

Lois remembered how she had warned Lily that she was getting married too young. It would never turn out well. 20 years old was an awfully immature age. Sure, at that time, who would listen to a 16 year old girl? Even if Lois was always so spunky and mature, nobody would take advice from her 16 year old self. But, look now. Her sister was divorced and alone… at 33 years old. Was that what was going to happen to her?

A single tear ran down Lois' cheek.

"So, tell us about Richard," Lily smiled sadly, holding Lois' hand.

"Oh, it was… um… it went by quite fast… he made it clear that he didn't trust me… particularly about Superman," Lois explained after clearing her throat. "We discussed about Jason, and… God, it was so messy," Lois covered her eyes with her hand. Lily and Lucy nodded understandingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After awhile, time flew by pretty quickly. Jason returned from school.

"Hi, baby!" Lois scooped Jason in into a tight hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hi, mommy," Jason laughed, a little confused. When he turned, he saw Lucy and Lily grinning behind Lois. "Aunt Lucy! Aunt Lily!" he beamed and hurried over to hug them.

"Hey there, monster!" Lucy smiled as she hugged him.

"How're you doing, sweetheart?" Lily laughed as she kissed him at the top of his forehead. Jason grinned and simply nodded.

"Why don't you go finish up half your homework, then, we'll have lunch, then, you finish up the other half of your homework, then, we can have some fun, okay?" Lois smiled at him.

"Okay," Jason nodded obediently and rushed upstairs to get started on his homework.

"Great kid," Lucy pointed to him.

"Yeah," Lois laughed and started to go upstairs. Lucy and Lily followed her from behind. They stopped at the doorway of Jason's bedroom. They peeked in and saw him writing away on his desk.

After a moment's silence, Lois spoke up. "I love him so much. I can't believe that he hasn't exploded from my love. I can't believe that loving someone this much was possible. I love him so, so, so much, it's unbelievable. I miss him. I actually miss Jason right now," Lois whispered in disbelief, pointing to the little boy at the desk.

"You know, that's him right there," Lucy tried to be funny.

Lois just rolled her eyes and uttered a small laugh.

"Yeah, he looks so much like his father," Lucy whispered back as she smiled.

"I know," Lois grinned.

"Especially his eyes. Blue… as in, incredibly blue," Lily whispered, smiling as well.

"Yeah, they're pretty 'super'," Lucy smiled.

Lois grinned even wider. "I know. He reminds me so much of his father," Lois sighed.

"That's why I love him so much." Lois whispered to herself.


	15. A State Of Mind

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Lex looked around the lavish penthouse. He was impressed. He looked over to Kitty who was looking around too, with her mouth hanging open.

"Come on, Kitty. Don't act like you've never been in one of these before," Lex whispered at her.

"Hey, I haven't been in one of these for a very, very long time!" she whispered back in defense.

"It's only been a week," Lex frowned at her.

"Sorry. Let me correct myself. Very, very, very, very, very long time!" she hissed. He simply glared at her before turning to the sound of footsteps. Robert walked out and smiled at the two.

"How are we?" he asked.

"Good," Lex replied, bored.

"Nice. That's nice," he walked over to a desk that sat at the end of the room, near the big window. "Metropolis," he sighed.

"Is there a reason why you're attempting to start a conversation with a cliché?" Lex asked sarcastically. Robert laughed as he looked out the window.

"Metropolis is… nice. It's very... how do you say? Easy to get used to," Robert smiled, putting his hands behind his back.

"Right," Lex was still bored.

"Especially with hot reporters around," Robert whistled.

"Say what?" Lex was getting pretty interested. Robert turned to face Lex.

"You haven't heard of her?" Robert smiled.

"Her who?" Lex frowned.

"Lois Lane," Robert stated. Lex paused for a moment and started to laugh. Robert joined in the laughter with him.

"She's Superman's girlfriend, you idiot," Lex said cruelly after laughing for awhile.

"What?" Robert frowned.

"Well, not exactly his girlfriend but even a chimpanzee could tell that they're still in love with each other. Plus, they've got a kid together," Lex yawned.

"What?" Robert asked, confused.

"Well, I'm not sure but… Hey! Is there such a thing as 'sure' anymore?" Lex chuckled by himself.

"Whatever. I mean, she's a bee-yotch anyway," Robert sighed, pouring himself a tequila sunrise.

"Don't I know it," Lex snorted.

"It's 10 a.m.," Kitty voiced out. There was a moment's silence between the three.

"It's amazing that you can tell time! What? Do you want a gold star?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"Isn't it a little early for alcohol?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's why they call it a tequila 'sunrise'," Robert laughed at his own joke. Lex simply rolled his eyes and sat down on a lush, leather sofa. "So, let's talk about…" Robert's deep voice sounded. Lex paused before looking up. Kitty's eyes flickered as she turned to look at Robert.

"Superman," he shrugged, leaning back in his office chair.

"What's there to talk abo…" Lex hadn't finished talking when Kitty interrupted him.

"He's this amazing superhero who came from Krypton, some weird planet, and he saves lives and has this amazing body…" she babbled but stopped when she saw the two men stare at her in annoyance. "What? I googled him," she shrugged.

"I bet you did," Robert snorted. Lex glared at her. "_Why is she so interested in that blue boy scout weirdo?_" he thought to himself in rage but snapped himself out of it. He turned to look at the folders on the end table. "Robert Kendell. Why change your name from Robert Luthor to Robert Kendell?" Lex asked, frowning.

"The old parents got divorced. Mother married some old bastard and made me change my last name. Plus, you should see the dirty looks I get if I mention my real last name to society," Robert replied, looking bored.

"I'm flattered," Lex answered sarcastically. After awhile, Lex turned back to look at Robert. "Why did you find for me?" Lex asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I'm interested in your line of work," Robert replied.

"My line of work?" Lex frowned.

"Criminology. I think it's very fascinating. You see, over the years, society has really made a big deal out of it. I don't see why. Is it so bad that some of us long for power? Power is simply a desire. It's just like chocolate to fat pigs," Robert replied bluntly.

"Criminology. You're interested in being a criminal?" Lex asked, intrigued.

"Being a criminal is a state of mind. It's not what you want to be…" Robert leaned forward. Lex stared at him.

"It's how you want to be it," Robert whispered.

A smile began to curve on Lex's lips.

"Tell me more," Lex demanded, grinning in a twisted way.


	16. An Old Friend

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Wow. Lois Lane didn't come in for work yesterday," Jimmy whistled. Clark nodded, not too keen on talking about Lois and her separation with Richard.

"Maybe it's because Richard had… you know… gone," Jimmy continued, whispering.

"Mmm-hm," Clark mumbled, trying to make it clear that he wasn't comfortable with the conversation.

"Do you think it's because of Superman?" Jimmy asked, oblivious to Clark's discomfort.

"You know what, Jimmy…" Clark looked up from his desk to say something, but before he could, a very flighty Lois Lane had burst through the office doors.

Almost all the office workers rushed over to her to give their sympathy about the separation. But, she kept on walking quickly. "Don't bother talking to me," she exclaimed, raising her arms as a stop sign. Clark slowly got up as she made her way towards him.

"Hi…" he raised his hand as an awkward wave. She gave him a brief smile and rushed past him, towards her desk. She dropped everything that she was carrying on her desk and she hurriedly rushed to Perry White's office.

She burst through his office doors and made him nearly drop his coffee. "I'm here. I'm sober. I'm fine. Deal with it," she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry about the…" he started to give is sympathy but was cut off by the feisty lady.

"Don't say anything! Just give me the best story you've got!" she demanded.

"Lane! I won't take that tone from you!" he bellowed.

"What are you my mother? Come on! Give me your best story, Chief!" she cried. Perry paused for a moment.

"You haven't called me 'Chief' in quite some time," he stated.

"Okay," she answered impatiently.

"I want you to do Superman!" he exclaimed, pleased with himself.

"What? Do you want me to jump out the window or something!" she screamed.

"No. I just want you to do Superman," he answered calmly.

"First of all, never use the words 'do' and 'Superman' in the same sentence to me ever again. Second of all, I thought you said you were going to give me a break from him!" she cried in disbelief.

"I did. And the break was yesterday. Your break is now over," Perry answered, smiling.

"I don't believe this," Lois whispered, pacing around his office.

"Lane, only three things sell newspapers. S…" he was about to continue, but Lois had cut him off.

"I KNOW! FREAKING SEX! FREAKING TRAGEDY! AND SUPERMAN!" she screamed with all her might, especially on the last word. Everybody's heads had turned towards the office to see what was going on. Clark didn't need his super hearing to hear that. Jimmy's eyes had widened in fear as he stared at Perry's office.

Lois stole a glance outside Perry's window and blushed furiously. She cleared her throat and tried to pretend that they weren't there. "But seriously, Chief. Covering Superman? I've done too many articles about him this week. I'd like some variety! People will start to think that I know how to write nothing but Superman," she tried to reason with him calmly.

"Okay. I understand. But, nobody can write someone big like Superman… like you!" Perry exclaimed.

"Please?" she clasped her hands together under her chin.

"Fine!" Perry grunted. Lois broke out into a big smile.

"There's a press conference about the opening of Metropolis' new opera theatre. It's being held on the top of the theatre's building. Do it," Perry glared at her. She paused for a moment and nodded. She took a deep breath as her hand gripped the doorknob of Perry's office door. She turned it and everyone hurriedly turned their heads back t what they were doing before. Lois straightened her black work skirt that just stopped above her knees and her white long-sleeved work blouse. She headed back to her desk to check what time the press conference was on the internet.

"Wowie! What was that!" Jimmy cried.

"She's just stressed," Clark mumbled.

"I'm telling you… Lois is a more emotional wreck now than she ever was. I can't imagine being her. I mean she's stuck between… OH, MY GOD," Jimmy suddenly froze. Clark frowned and turned to what Jimmy was staring at. He saw a girl, wearing a white, frilly corset-like tube top with low-cut jeans and she had her hair up in a messy bun. It was Lucy! And she was holding Jason's hand as she walked over to the receptionist outside. "Oh, Crap," Jimmy gasped as he stared at Clark in his eyes.

"What?" Clark asked, confused why Jimmy was staring at him intently like that.

"I'm checking my reflection in your glasses," Jimmy adjusted his bow tie and turned to Lucy who was now heading down the cubicles. Clark chuckled as he got up to greet Lucy as well. He forgot how complicated Lucy and Jimmy were about their so-called-relationship. Jimmy suddenly sprang out in front of her. Lucy's eyes went wide as she gasped. "Hi, Luce!" Jimmy stuttered.

"Hi…? Do I know you?" Lucy furrowed her brow. Jimmy's expression froze. "OH, MY GOD! IT'S JIMMY!" Lucy screeched and threw herself to hug him. Jimmy beamed happily. Lucy's eyes traveled to the man standing next to Jimmy.

"Holy…! If it isn't Clark Kent!" she grinned as she shook Clark's hand excitedly. Clark was happy that this meeting hadn't begun with 'Jackass', like the other day.

"Hello, Lucy!" Clark smiled.

"How long has it been since I've seen you guys? Six? Seven years?" Lucy gasped.

"Seven years and three months," Jimmy answered.

"Wow," Lucy gasped.

"Yeah. Hello, Jason!" Clark smiled at the little boy next to Lucy. Jason smiled and waved at him.

"Hi…?" Lois came up to them. She looked at Jason and grinned. "Hi, honey!" she exclaimed and hugged Jason. "Why isn't he in school?" Lois looked up to Lucy.

"I got a call from the school and there was a breakout for chickenpox. The school's closing down for a few days," Lucy explained.

"Oh, wow! We'd better go see Dr. Johnston after work, hon," Lois said to Jason.

"Yeah, you should. He's pretty fragile, right?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, but he's going to grow up to be big and strong just like his dad, right?" she smiled to Jason. Clark gave a discreet, proud smile. Jason nodded and grinned. "Speaking of which, it's time to take your pills. Do you have them?" she asked Jason. Jason shook his head. "It's okay; I have some in my bag. Excuse me," she smiled to everyone and took Jason to her desk.

"Well, I have to be going. I promised to go grocery shopping with Lily. Do you think Lois is going to be fine with Jason? I mean, she is working and all," Lucy frowned.

"Oh, no. She has to take him to the doctor after this, so, I think it'll be fine," Clark smiled.

"Okay, then. Bye!" Lucy grinned to the two and sauntered towards the elevator. Billy, from the Sports Section, came up to Jimmy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, who was that hot chick that just hugged you?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Lois' little sister, Lucy," Jimmy smiled.

"Why is she talking to you?" Billy asked obnoxiously.

"Oh, we used to date, until she moved to New York," Jimmy sighed.

"Seriously? That's weird. You? And a girl like her?" Billy snorted.

"It's true. Ask Lois," Clark mumbled, straightening out his desk. Billy looked dumbfounded as he turned and walked over to Lois' desk.

"Hey, Miss Lane. Is it true that your little sister used to date Jimmy Spaz?" Billy asked.

"What? Yes, why?" Lois was a little distracted with her hand bag.

"It's just a little hard to imagine. I mean, it's Jimmy Spaz," Billy snorted.

"Yeah, okay. Bye, now," Lois shooed him away a little rudely.

Jimmy smiled at Billy's face when he walked away.

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Lois asked when she came up to them.

"Oh, she said she had to go grocery shopping with Lily," Jimmy answered.

"Oh, no. I need someone to take care of Jason. I have to make a dash off to the Metropolis Opera House. Can you guys help me?" she pleaded.

"Sure!" Jimmy smiled.

"Okay," Clark nodded.

"Thanks. Great. I'll just go tell him," she smiled thankfully and turned to walk back to her desk. They saw Jason nod as he got off Lois' chair to walk towards Clark and Jimmy.

"Hey, big guy. You can sit here, next to me," Clark motioned at the chair next to him cheerfully. Lois grinned as she saw Jason nod enthusiastically.

She pulled out her compact powder and started patting her face with the applier. Clark watched her apply her lipstick and finger at her hair, just to get the right body. He smiled discreetly as he watched her.

"So, I'll leave you men here. I'll be back soon. If there's anything at all, just call. You have my number. And I'll call you if there's anything. So, have fun!" She babbled before kissing Jason on the head and turning to head towards the elevator. Clark and Jason watched her until the elevator doors closed. Clark smiled as he turned back to Jason.

"So, how's everything?" Clark asked.

"It's okay, I guess," Jason mumbled, looking down uncomfortably.

"Sure? If there's anything at all, you can talk to Clark," Clark smiled encouragingly. Jason pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Do you like Science?" Clark asked.

"Oh, yeah! It's really cool! Especially when you look at the frogs and all!" Jason perked up.

"Hey, that's great! Do you want to be a scientist when you grow up?" Clark laughed at his sudden enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Jason grinned at the question.

"You know, my father was a scientist. My mother was his assistant," Clark smiled.

"Really? Cool! How are they now?" Jason beamed. Clark smiled softly as he paused for a moment.

"Oh, they're gone. They died a long time ago," Clark explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jason's face dropped.

"Nah, it's okay. So, do you have any lab partners?" Clark asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah," Jason blushed.

"Oh? What's your lab partner's name?" Clark asked, smiling mischievously.

"Gwen Ann Jameson, but, everyone just calls her Gwen," Jason blushed furiously.

"You, tiger, you," Clark messed up Jason's hair as he laughed. Jason laughed as well. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So, how's your mom?" Clark asked gingerly.

"I don't know. She's been crying a lot lately," Jason replied, looking a little sad.

"Oh," Clark stared at Jason guiltily.

"KENT!" Perry barked from his office suddenly. Clark jumped from his seat in shock, then, quickly hurried to Perry's office.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, peeking into the office.

"I've got an exciting assignment for you! I want you to go to the opening of McOrange, a new fast food franchise, and get all the information you can get! Clear?" Perry exclaimed.

"Yes, sure! Where's it located?" Clark asked.

"Just around five blocks down The Metropolis Opera House. You can't miss it. It's a big, orange building that has a sign saying 'OPENING'! I want you to be at least an hour early, so, go NOW!" Perry barked.

"Yes, sir!" Clark answered.

"Hey, Jimmy. I've got to run, so, do you think you can watch Jason till I come back?" Clark asked.

"Sure!" Jimmy nodded.

"Hey, buddy. I've got to go cover an assignment, until I come back, you're gonna sit with Jimmy, okay?" Clark squatted so he was the same level as Jason.

"Okay," Jason smiled and headed towards Jimmy. Clark messed Jason's mop of hair before heading towards the elevator with his things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, this is what you get, when you're too early," Lois muttered to herself. She put her hands on her hips as she stared at the iron cast gates. Apparently, it wasn't time to open it up yet. But, Lois had really wanted to be the first one inside. So, she rolled up her sleeves and got ready to climb the gate. She started to but stopped. She kept having second thoughts about climbing the gate.

She growled as she kicked the gate angrily. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She hopped in pain as she clutched her foot painfully. After the pain had subsided a little, she had placed her hands on the gate, getting ready to climb it.

"Need a lift?" a deep voice had asked. She gasped as she turned towards the sound of the voice.


	17. All The Lies

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Lois breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was only Superman.

"It's pretty fun, if you ask me," Superman smiled charmingly.

"Don't smile at me like that," Lois rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" he asked, baffled.

"It's the 'Superman' smile. The smile that makes all the girls... and possibly boys... in the world swoon," Lois smiled mockingly sweet at him.

"Oh, really?" he laughed.

"Oh, yeah. If I had a nickel for every time you've smiled at me like that, I'd be the world's richest person by now," Lois snorted.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" He raised an eyebrow as he strolled casually towards her.

"I see you've developed a new power," she answered spunkily. He laughed as he shook his head, knowing that she had won the sarcastic argument.

"Seriously. Need a lift?" he asked, pointing to the top of the building.

"No. I can manage on my own, thank you very much," she replied, turning back to the gate.

"Okay," he smiled, folding his arms across his chest, wanting to watch how she was going to attempt at climbing over the gate.

"Okay," she looked at him and at the gate again. She cleared her throat before placing her hands on the gate again. She lifted her leg to start climbing the gate, but, her skirt had started to ride up. She pulled at it, trying to cover as much over the knees as she could. She glanced at Superman, who had pressed his lips together, to stop him from laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Superman can see Lois Lane's legs. Very funny," she said to him, feeling extremely annoyed.

"I'm not laughing," he smiled broadly, trying to conceal his laughter. She rolled her eyes and kept pulling at her skirt as she continued to try and climb the gate.

"Damned skirts," she muttered, as her skirt got caught in the mesh.

"Here, why don't you let me…" he headed over to her to help.

"DON'T!" she cried, putting up a hand to stop him.

"Fine. If you don't need me, then, I'll just be on my way," he sighed, turning away to fly off. He was about to before Lois called him back.

"Wait," she mumbled. He turned back, and raised his eyebrows.

"You…may… help me," she sighed in defeat. He smiled crookedly as he headed over to her.

He placed an arm around her back to support her, while his other hand fumbled to release the skirt from the mesh. He brought his face close to hers as he looked at the tangle of the skirt. Lois' heartbeat quickened. She wasn't exactly in the most comfortable position she could be with Superman. She looked down at her skirt as well. When he had finally loosened it, he looked up to her. "Done," he smiled.

"Okay," she nodded nervously.

"I'm guessing that you want to go to the top of the building?" Superman asked, clearing his throat.

"That'd be good," she squeaked. "_Damn! Why am I sounding like a stupid school girl?_" she mentally slapped herself.

He placed his arm under her buckled knees and took off from the ground.

"Um… about the other day…" Lois mumbled, referring to when she was drunk. Superman nodded and looked at her. "Thank you," she smiled gingerly.

"It's alright," he smiled, and looked back up. They flew in silence for a moment.

"So, did I say anything when I was drunk?" she asked, genuinely curious. He wanted to lie, make her feel as comfortable as possible, but he couldn't.

"Yes… just a few things," he cleared his throat again.

"Oh, God," she knew that guilty look on his face. She knew she had told him EVERYTHING about Richard leaving her. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow nervously. After a few seconds, they had reached the top of the building.

"Here we are," he stated as he let her get off gently.

"Thanks," she smiled uncomfortably. There was no one around yet, and they stood there in silence.

"Lois, if you need anyone to talk to, you can always count on me," he said kindly.

"Okay," she nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I know it has been pretty rough on you," he inched forward, concerned about how she's feeling.

"Yeah," she kept on nodding, feeling the tears brim up in her eyes.

"I know that you were in love with Richard," he continued softly.

She looked at him and just started to cry. Her hand clamped over her mouth. He was alarmed for a while but offered to take her in for a hug. She took a few small steps towards him and he placed his arms around her.

All the tears that were brimming during the past week just burst out in the safety of his arms. "It's just been so hard," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ssshh, I know," he consoled her and kissed the top of her head.

"I mean, why is everything crashing down on me like this?" she kept on sobbing breathlessly, like the little girl she had once used to be.

"It's alright, Lois. The worst things can happen to the best people," he whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"D-Did I do something so terrible?" she sobbed louder.

"No, of course not," he kissed the top of her head again. He smelled her hair, which smelled like lavender. He smiled. He knew that even just by smelling her hair, his problems could vanish.

"Well do you want to know what I think I did?" she asked.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I'm a liar! LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!" she sobbed loudly.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked as she pulled back.

"Please. I lie about everything! I LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING TO RICHARD!" she screamed. He took a step back.

"You didn't lie about everything to Richard," Superman said softly.

"YES, I DID! I LIED TO HIM ABOUT JASON! I LIED TO HIM WHEN I TOLD HIM ABOUT HOW I WASN'T SMOKING! I LIED TO HIM WHEN I TOLD HIM THAT I WASN'T…" she stopped in mid-sentence and let those last words hang in the air between them.

"What did you want to say?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"_Oh, God,_" she thought to herself.

"You lied to him when you told him that you weren't what?" he asked inching closer. She had immediately looked down to the ground.

"Nothing. It was just word vomit," she mumbled.

"Lois," he said softly. She wanted to look up, but she just shook her head.

"The press are coming," he sighed.

"What?" she frowned and looked to the door. After about five seconds, a flurry of reporters and photographers came rushing in. They stopped when the saw her.

"Hey, it's Lois Lane!" one of them shouted.

"How come you're so early?" a short, pudgy photographer asked.

"Were you crying?" someone screamed.

"Who were you talking to?" a stout woman asked.

She looked back at the spot Superman was standing. He was gone. She let out a long breath. She sniffed and wiped away some tears and turned to them and smiled.

"No one," she smiled.

"It's true, she has gone a little cuckoo," the pudgy man whispered.

"Ever since Superman had gone… and come back," the stout woman whispered back. Lois turned back to the spot he was standing on.

"_I lied to Richard when I said that I wasn't in love with you,_" she finished her sentence in her head. She sighed and took out her tape recorder for the press conference.


	18. Pink

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**A/N: This is a revised version of Chapter 18! Thank you so much, DragonFlame27 for correcting me! You're the best!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm frustrated," Lois mumbled in her coffee.

"I can't imagine. You know, since you woke me up at 2 a.m. for this," Lucy yawned.

"Lucy!" Lily swatted her little sister. "Why are you frustrated?" Lily turned to her and smiled warmly.

"I'm an emotional wreck. I am Lois Lane. I am supposed to be immune. I should have no feelings… with the exception of Jason," she mumbled, depressed.

"Why?" Lily asked. "Hey, I'm the one who took the psychology course in college," Lucy turned to Lily and frowned. Lily stared at her in disbelief. "Why?" Lucy turned back to Lois and looked at her more seriously. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Because of you-know-who," Lois sighed.

"Okay. I'm sensing some sort of negative vibe. Love him? Hate him? What's the deal?" Lucy did some movement with her hands that generally just made Lois feel sick.

"I don't know," Lois answered numbly.

"I see," Lucy nodded slowly. "I mean… do you really need a reason to love somebody?" Lois asked. "Well, no," Lucy replied, shrugging.

"But there are always reasons on why you hate someone," Lily suggested.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. You have no idea, big sister. You have no idea," Lois shook her head as she said it coldly. "That and also the fact that things are running so incredibly slow at work. There's no excitement! It's all about Mr. Pretty Blue Eyes," Lois continued. Lucy laughed at the name she referred Superman to. "I don't think I'll be able to look at you-know-who for awhile," Lois sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, really?" Lucy frowned.

"Yeah. What kind of person am I? Feeling all this after separating with Richard. One look in his stupid eyes and I'm gone!" Lois mumbled in frustration. "I know that people are talking about him and I!" Lois cried after awhile.

"He and me," Lucy muttered.

"What?" Lois snapped. "It's he and me. Not him and I," Lucy corrected Lois again.

"It's him and I," Lois replied calmly.

"He and me," Lucy replied in exasperation.

"Him and I!" Lois sat up a little more straight in her chair.

"He and me," Lucy cried.

"Hey, who won the Pulitzer?" Lois asked, feeling annoyed.

"Oh, please. You couldn't even spell 'catastrophic' till you were 20," Lucy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey!" Lois gasped. "Okay, that's enough," Lily got in between them. They sat down quietly and glared at each other for awhile.

"How many 'F's are there in 'catastrophic'?" Lucy muttered, looking at her nails. Lois cast an annoyed glance.

After a moment's silence, Lucy spoke up. "You know what you need?" Lucy said. "Hm?" Lois mumbled. "You need to go out! Get your mind off of Krypto-hunk!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

"You have a lot of names for Superman," Lily said, bored.

"We should go out after you get off from work tomorrow. Wear your blue dress!" Lucy squealed, completely ignoring Lily.

Lois froze. "I… I couldn't," Lois stuttered.

"What? To the plan or to the dress?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe to the plan and no to the dress," Lois shook her head.

"Oh. I haven't seen you wear that dress in like, five years," Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm kind of tired, girls. Thanks for listening. Good night," Lois smiled sleepily and went up to her room a little abrupt, leaving her sisters confused.

She sighed as she entered her room. She turned her head to look at her closet. She approached it half-heartedly. She opened it and searched around and found it at the back of her closet. She took it and smiled. "_So gorgeous,_" she thought to herself. Lois ran her fingers through the soft material. It was one of her favorite dresses. It was blue, not too pastel and not too loud. The hem flowed and stopped just above her knees. It wasn't provocative but it showed just enough to flatter her figure.

"_God, it was so long ago,_" she sighed in her head. It had been so long since she had seen this dress. It was the dress she wore the first time she interviewed Superman. He had stood right there on her patio. He had descended from the sky. So handsome, so perfect, such a… super man. She blushed at the thought. She had remembered the way he looked at her. His eyes filled with awe and admiration. Lois knew that whenever he looked at her, she felt like she could be the most amazing thing in the world. "_What color underwear am I wearing?_" she asked him, jokingly. I mean what person could have X-Ray vision? It was too hard to believe! After a while he just burst out with "_Pink!_"

Lois' eyes had widened. She blushed furiously. "_Well, do you like pink?_" she asked. He had given her the most charming smile she had ever seen. "_I like pink very much, Lois,_" he smiled, his eyes watching her so kindly, yet embarrassed. Those beautiful, blue eyes she fell for. She knew right there and then that he would be the one she would want to fall in love with. She blushed even more at the memories she was reminiscing on.

She sighed trying to think about the bad times she had had with him. Sure, there were some, but, not terribly bad memories. He was her soul mate. He was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And then he left. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"_Was it because I was pregnant?_" she asked herself. He had X-ray vision. He could maybe tell and didn't want to deal with the hard, early stages of Jason's life.

"_Is he pretending like he cares for me because he thinks I'm a burden? A guilt hanging over his head? Does he think that he's forced to care about Jason and me? Does he care about me just because I'm a single mother?_" she asked herself. All these awful questions were pounding in her head. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Why hadn't she thought of these questions before?

She didn't know if she was even ready to have the questions answered.


	19. Why Do You Love Me?

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Weeks had passed by and the knot in the pit of Lois' stomach was still there. She had tried many times to ignore the questions in her head. But, she couldn't. She needed them to be answered. She thought about him. She tried to imagine what he would say to her when she asked the dreaded questions. Superman was pretty straightforward, so, it would be either a yes or no answer. God, she was so scared of being hurt again. Especially by the person who would have the biggest impact on her.

Now, she was sitting in front of her dresser, getting ready for bed. She wore her oversized flannel shirt over her shorts. She slipped on a pair of socks because her feet would always feel cold at night. Lois yawned and slid into bed. She tossed and turned to get into a comfortable position. She let out a long sigh. Lois turned to look at her alarm clock. It read 12 a.m.

"_If I sleep now, I'll get 6 hours of sleep,_" she thought to herself. After a while, she looked at the clock again.

It read 1 a.m. "_If I sleep now, I'll get 5 hours of sleep,_" she thought. She tossed and turned for another hour and looked over to her clock again.

"_If I sleep now, I'll get 4 hours of sleep,_" she thought again. Another hour passed by before she looked over to her clock again.

"_If I sleep now… Screw this! I'm getting up!_" she thought exasperatedly. She grumbled as she grabbed her checkered robe. Lois tied it neatly in place before heading downstairs to fix herself a cup of coffee.

She headed down to the kitchen a little groggily. Lois reached for a cup as she got a hold of the coffee maker's pot. The smell of the steaming hot coffee had woken her up even more. Blowing the steam out of the coffee, she walked out to the patio that faced the lake. She stopped on the deck and sat down on a wooden chair. Enjoying the view, she started to relax a little bit. She felt a little bump in the pocket of her robe. Frowning, she reached inside and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "_Oh, one of my hiding places,_" she thought to herself, laughing.

She pulled one out and examined it. She was tempted to light it. Trying to decide not to smoke was extremely hard. Lois looked at it a little closer. Suddenly, she heard the billowing of a cape.

She looked up and saw you-know-who descend from the sky. She froze. He looked at her and at the cigarette when he saw it between her fingers. They stared at each other in silence.

"Not really sure what to do now," Lois cleared her throat. He smiled in amusement. She threw the cigarette and the packet to God-knows-where and got up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling at the robe around her nervously.

"Oh, I was just patrolling around, making sure no one was breaking into anyone's house. I saw that you were up, so, I thought I'd drop by to say hello," he answered.

"Well… Hello," she laughed. His chuckle deepened to a full laughter. "Well, I guess I should be going now," he smiled and nodded to her before turning around.

"Do you care about me just because I'm a single mother?" the words just flew out of Lois' mouth before she could even stop herself.

"What?" Superman asked, turning around, his face twisted in shock.

"Do you love me just because I'm the single mother of your child?" Lois asked again firmly.

"Why would you say that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Then why do you even care about me? Why do you love me? I'm the worst person you could be with!" she cried. He looked at her seriously, listening to what she had to say.

"I mean, I can't cook! I can't clean! I'm a terribly impatient person! I bite people's heads off for no reason! I'm sarcastic! I lie! You could get all sorts of gorgeous people after you! I'm not gorgeous! I'm not that much of a nice person either! I'm not amazingly smart! I mean, what do you see in me? WHAT?" she screamed, a little bit afraid that the neighbors would hear. He stared at her for a long time before he began to speak.

"I love the way you always smell good even if it's just shampoo," he started his list. Lois looked at him, listening intently.

"I love the way your head always finds the right spot on my shoulder. I love how adorable you look in your sleep," he continued. Lois blushed furiously.

"I love the ease in which you fit right into my arms. I love the way you kiss me and all of a sudden, everything is right in the world again," there was a crack in his voice. Lois felt the tears sting her eyes.

"I love the way you wrinkle your nose and bite your pen when you're in deep thought. I love how graceful you look when you eat so politely," he smiled softly. She smiled in disbelief. He really paid attention when he was with her!

"I love the way it takes hours for you to get dressed, but, in the end it's all worthwhile. I love how warm you are even though it's minus 30 outside," he continued, smiling all the way. She folded her arms and kept on listening intently to him.

"I love the way you look good no matter what you wear. I love the way you fish for compliments even though we both know that you're the most beautiful thing in the universe… trust me, I should know," he smiled sweetly to her. Lois laughed, even though she was crying a little.

"I love the way you glow when you argue. I love your wit and your charm. I love how your hand always finds mine. I love the way you smile," he continued softly. She smiled at him, feeling touched. He smiled back.

"I love the way I feel when I hear you speak softly after we have a big fight. I love the way you say "Let's not fight anymore" because I know you hate fighting," he continued. She nodded, wiping away her tears.

"I love the way you kiss me when I do something nice for you. I love the way you kiss me when I tell you that I love you. Actually…" he stopped. She waited for him to speak.

"I just love the way you kiss me," he smiled, staring into her eyes. She blushed and looked down to the ground as she smiled.

"I love the way that you let yourself fall into my arms when you cry. Then, you apologize for crying over something that silly," he continued. She shook her head and laughed, still looking to the ground.

"I love the way you hit me and expect it to hurt. And when it does hurt, you immediately apologize for it, even though I wouldn't admit it," he chuckled. She looked up and laughed at him.

"I love the way you say "I miss you". I love how I miss you," he said quietly. She kept quiet and continued to stare at him. He walked over to her slowly.

"I love you, Lois Lane. I always have and I always will. I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you," he whispered as she gazed up to look at him. She smiled at him tenderly as he brought his face close to hers. She shut her eyes and tilted her face upright.

Suddenly, an alarm signal that was from a distance invaded their ears. He looked down in frustration and breathed a long sigh. She cringed when she heard the alarm. "I'm sorry…" he apologized quietly. "It's okay. I heard. You should go," she smiled understandingly and nodded. "Goodbye, Lois," he smiled before flying off.

"You pick the best times to burglarize some place don't you?" she was seething with anger towards the thieves.


	20. Professor Broderick

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Superman arrived at the scene of crime just in time. It was Professor Broderick's laboratory. Superman immediately flew inside and found Professor Broderick himself fumbling around with the alarm.

"What's going on here?" Superman's voice was powerful and demanding.

"Oh, it's this blasted alarm! It's too damned sensitive! It's me, you idiot!" Professor Broderick screamed to the alarm. Superman was extremely pissed with the alarm. It was an accident. Because of that infernal machine, he had missed his chance with Lois. Finally, Professor Broderick was able to disable it.

The old scientist turned to look at Superman. His eyes widened. "SUPERMAN!" he screamed.

"Hello, Professor," Superman smiled warmly.

"I haven't seen you in a long, long time, lad! Last I heard, you had returned from Krypton! Never dropped in to see me, eh?" the professor hugged him.

"It's been pretty hectic, Professor. It's good to see you again," Superman chuckled.

"Yes, of, course! By George! It wasn't the same without you, lad!" the professor patted Superman on the back.

The professor was one of Superman's closest friends. He was like a father to him.

"So, professor, how're all your projects coming along?" Superman asked eyeing all of the lab apparatus in the metallic room.

"Don't ask. The President has been putting more and more pressure on me," Professor Broderick groaned.

"Why?" Superman turned to look at the professor.

"Experiment Renegade wasn't finished. The President's damned pissed! His weapon wasn't done. And I was so close!" the professor blew off some steam by slamming his folders around the table.

"What do you mean by not done?" Superman frowned.

"You didn't know about it? Wow," Professor Broderick furrowed his brow.

"About what, Professor?" Superman's curiosity was growing by the second.

"Rene's gone," Professor Broderick answered sadly.

"What? Gone?" Superman exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, he ran away about a year ago. And we were just about finished with him. There were a few miscalculations in the process," Professor Broderick answered solemnly. Superman was in deep thought.

"We are going to need your help to retrieve Renegade back, Superman," Professor Broderick broke into Superman's thoughts. Superman looked up.

"He's extremely dangerous," the professor continued.

Superman paused for awhile. "I'll help you," he nodded solemnly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I just love adding new characters! Who is this Rene a.k.a. Renegade? Well, make sure you check in to read Chapter 21 next week! Thanks for reading! You rock!**


	21. Changing Our Lives Forever

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

_**TWENTY YEARS AGO…**_

****

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Anthony Gates peeked inside a brightly lit office. Professor Jacobs looked up and smiled at the young test tube cleaner.

"Anthony, come in!" he motioned for him to sit down. Anthony nodded nervously as he walked in. "How's Jemma?" Professor Jacobs smiled.

"Oh, she's great! Very healthily pregnant!" Anthony beamed at the thought of his wife.

"I see. How many months?" Professor Jacobs nodded.

"Five," he answered quickly. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Anthony, are you earning enough to support your family?" Professor Jacobs asked bluntly.

"Why-why would you ask that?" he stuttered in reply.

"Are you?" Professor Jacobs asked again sternly. Anthony looked down and slowly shook his head. "I had a feeling that that would be the answer. I'm sorry, Anthony. But five dollars a day is all we can give you to clean test tubes. Am I right when I say that that isn't enough to support a soon-to-be family of three?" Professor Jacobs sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Anthony cringed and nodded. Professor Jacobs clasped his hands together as he stared at Anthony. "The President has recently contacted my team and I. Have you heard of Kryptonite, Anthony?" Professor Jacobs asked.

Anthony frowned and shook his head. "Well, it's a radioactive substance that was recently found on Planet Krypton. Have you heard of Planet Krypton?" Professor Jacobs asked again. Anthony blushed and shook his head. "Never mind that. Do you know what it can do, Anthony?" Professor Jacobs asked.

"What?" Anthony was genuinely curious.

"Kryptonite can adapt to its surroundings amazingly fast. Mixed with the right chemicals, it can create wonders for mankind!" Professor Jacobs explained excitedly.

"Yes, Professor. But what does this have to do with me?" Anthony asked in confusion.

Professor Jacobs sat in silence for a moment. "The President has ordered my team and I to invent an… incredible weapon. And we are going to need you and your wife's help," he finally broke the silence.

"Us? What can we do?" Anthony frowned.

"How would you and your wife like to a earn a thousand dollars each… each day?" Professor Jacobs asked. Anthony nearly fell out of his chair.

"ARE YOU JOKING, PROFESSOR?" he screamed in delight.

"No, I'm not," Professor Jacobs smiled and shook his head.

"Just tell us what we have to do!" Anthony exclaimed in excitement.

"Calm down, Anthony. It's best that you discuss this thoroughly with your wife first," Professor Jacobs got up and walked over to Anthony as he put his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"It sounds pretty serious but tell me what we need to do," Anthony laughed.

"You must help us… as our experiments," Professor Jacobs said quietly.

Anthony froze. "What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Help us with the experiments by testing them for us," Professor Jacobs cleared his throat.

"Oh. But wouldn't that be dangerous for my wife? She's pregnant! Why do you need two specimens!" Anthony asked in disbelief.

"Because we need to test it on both testosterone and estrogen hormones. Your wife being pregnant makes it all even better because the pregnancy can make her hormones even more active and better to experiment on," Professor Jacobs explained.

"I don't know, Professor. I really need to discuss this with Jemma first," Anthony answered quietly.

"I understand. Just give me your answer as quick as you can," Professor Jacobs patted Anthony's back and nodded to him so that he could go home.

"_What thou seest when thou dost wake, Do it for thy true-love take_. But to return to Hermia, who made her escape out of her father's house that night; to avoid the death she was doomed to for marrying Demetrius…" Jemma Gates was reading 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' to her belly when she heard her husband return home from work. She got up slowly and made her way over to him. "Hi, Tony," she grinned.

"Hi, honey," Anthony smiled back to her and escorted her back to their tattered, old couch.

"What?" Jemma frowned as she sat down.

"What?" Anthony asked nervously. He was so nervous to tell his wife about the offer. He looked at her. To him, she was so beautiful. She had dark, wavy auburn hair and a smile that could light up any room. She was so dainty and her laugh was louder than a stampede of elephants.

He thought that he didn't deserve her. She was so smart and artistic. She loved literature.

"_So you like Shakespeare?" _he remembered asking her when they had first met.

"_Oh, I don't just like him. We're involved,_" she answered, laughing all the way. Now, there she sat, waiting for him to tell her the news that could change their lives forever.

"Professor Jacobs called me into his office today. He has a suggestion that could protect our baby," Anthony said quietly as he smiled at Jemma's belly.

"Rene," she whispered intently.

"What?" Anthony frowned.

"Our baby. I want to name him Rene. He's named after Rene Descartes. What do you think?" she giggled in excitement.

"I think it's a beautiful name," Anthony kissed Jemma's forehead and smiled at her.

"Now, tell me what you meant when you said that Professor Jacobs could change our lives forever," she held Anthony's hand tightly and smiled at him encouragingly. Anthony breathed in deeply before he started to explain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Anthony found Professor Jacobs in his laboratory. "Professor," Anthony called to him. Professor Jacobs turned to look at him.

"We'll do it," Anthony said shakily.


	22. Rene Gates

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"Is it going to hurt?" Jemma asked nervously as they sat her down in the lab.

"You'll only feel the pain of the injection," Professor Jacobs smiled at her reassuringly.

"How's Anthony?" she asked.

"He's fine. He's in the other room," Professor Jacobs and his lab assistants were attaching some wires through her skin. She flinched every time it pierced through.

"Are you sure this won't affect my baby?" she asked again.

"We're ninety-seven percent sure," Professor Jacobs smiled.

He walked over to the telephone and dialed up a telephone number. "Damien? Bring it in," he ordered the person on the other line. After a few minutes, a scientist in his thirties walked in with a tray that had a needle with a glowing, green liquid substance.

"Don't forget to start calling me Professor Broderick, Professor Jacobs," the scientist reminded him in annoyance.

"Okay, Damien," Professor Jacobs smirked.

"How is she?" Professor Broderick whispered.

"She's doing fine. What about Anthony?" Professor Jacobs answered, whispering as well.

"He feels a lot better that his best friend is working on the case with us," Professor Broderick shrugged.

"That's good. Speaking of whom, get him in here. We're about to start with Jemma," Professor Jacobs ordered.

"Yes, sir," Professor Broderick replied lamely.

After a while, Professor Broderick walked in with another scientist. "Professor Luthor, can we begin?" Professor Jacobs asked.

"Yes, let's start," the scientist nodded and wore his gloves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. It was the same experiment. They put them under observance every time they injected Kryptonite into the couple. There were slight changes in their pulses and their senses. Before they knew it, four months had passed and Jemma was in labor. Anthony sat in the waiting room nervously as he waited for his wife to give birth to their first born son. He heard footsteps heading over to him. Anthony looked up and saw his good friend, Arthur, approaching him. Arthur smiled and sat down next to him.

"Is she going to be alright, Arthur?" Anthony asked.

"If we're discussing the experiment, you should call me Professor Luthor, Anthony," Arthur tried to lighten Anthony up.

"Is she?" Anthony asked again.

"I'm sure she will," Arthur nodded.

"And my baby?" Anthony asked.

"Basically, he'll be normal. Statistically speaking, we're ninety-seven percent sure that he'll be normal," Arthur answered. Anthony nodded and looked down and saw that his legs were shaking.

"Hi, Mr. Gates," a fifteen-year old boy came up to them.

"Hello, buddy," Anthony smiled friendlily to him.

"Sit down, Robert," Arthur patted the empty chair next to him.

"Sure. Hey, how's the experiment going?" Robert asked excitedly.

"My son has always been so nosey," Arthur looked up as he rolled his eyes. Anthony laughed.

"Jemma and I have been talking and we would like for you two to be Rene's godfathers," Anthony spoke up after a moment's silence. Robert's face lighted up in excitement.

"Oh, my God. It would be an honor!" Arthur grinned. Anthony smiled and hugged Arthur.

"Mr. Gates," a nurse came out. Anthony stood up quickly. "You have a beautiful baby boy," she beamed and motioned for him to come inside the hospital room. Anthony grinned and turned to look at the two men behind him. Arthur gave him a thumbs-up before Anthony walked into the hospital room. Anthony walked in and saw his wife cradling a baby in her arms. Their baby. Jemma looked up and smiled at him broadly.

"Meet Rene Gates," she whispered to him.

"Hi, little buddy," he cooed to him. He turned to look at Jemma.

"I hope he'll be fine," he whispered to her.

"Even if he isn't, I have a feeling that he'll use his gifts to contribute to mankind," Jemma stared at her son proudly. Anthony smiled and kissed the top of Rene's head.

They had put Rene Gates under observance along with his parents. There wasn't much change in him until one fateful day.

Three years had passed and Professor Broderick was doing his daily rounds. He checked Rene's chart and glanced at the window to Rene's room. He did a double take and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh, Dear God!" he whispered in shock. He ran to the other room.

"Professors! Rene just lifted his cot with one hand!" Professor Broderick screamed. Professor Jacobs and Professor Luthor nearly fell out of their chairs, running towards the observatory room.

"I guess the odds had sided with the three percent chance," Professor Luthor whispered.

Yes, after that day, Rene was one of their biggest experiments. They had treated him like a son. Everything was running as smoothly as possible. That is, until the caped crusader of Metropolis arose and a misunderstood tragedy occurred.


	23. The Escape

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

It happened when Rene was ten. Superman had just become Metropolis' amazing caped miracle. Sure, Rene was pretty excited about it as much as the next kid. He was even more excited that Superman always visited the laboratory. He heard that Professor Broderick was one of Superman's closest friends.

One day, the scientists were running tests on Rene and his parents, as usual.

"Professor Broderick, what's Superman like?" Rene asked, looking up to the Professor.

"Well, he's a very nice, young man. Very strong. I think you would like him. All the other young tykes do," Professor Broderick mumbled, distracted by the computer's monitor.

"Gee, I wonder how it would be like to meet him in person," Rene said a little louder this time. Professor Broderick smiled.

"I'm sorry, lad. But, you're a special little boy. Do you know what is flowing through your blood and your veins?" Professor turned to look at the young, dark-haired boy.

"Krypto-whatever-thingy?" Rene shrugged.

"Kryptonite," Professor Broderick laughed. "And, coincidentally, kryptonite is very deadly to Superman. We wouldn't want Superman dead now do we?" Professor Broderick continued.

"Of course not!" Rene's green eyes grew wide in shock as he gasped.

"Professor, he's here to see you," a young woman, wearing a lab coat peeked inside the laboratory interrupted Professor Broderick before he could reply.

"Yes, I'm coming. You just stay put right there, lad," the Professor turned back to Rene and smiled as he got up to head out of the room. Rene exhaled deeply in frustration and went back to reading 'William Shakespeare's Greatest Plays', a book his mother had forced upon him to read.

"_No son of mine won't know who William Shakespeare is. You're going to grow up to be my intelligent little boy,"_ his mother had cooed, stroking his hair. He had been reading literature ever since he could even read. He didn't care about what the other kids would say. Basically, because he had never met any other person besides the people in the laboratory.

After turning the pages for a few times, Rene suddenly heard screams coming from a distance. He stumbled to the door and yanked it open.

"What's going on?!" he screamed, almost afraid to run ahead and see what was happening. He saw everyone running around, as if searching for cover. There was a cold lurch in his stomach as he saw the commotion in his parents' observatory room. He drew in a sharp breath as he ran towards the room to see what was going on.

"What's going on?!" he screamed again when he reached inside. The few people who had heard him turned to look. Including a man, wearing a blue suit, and a red cape. He immediately looked weak.

"Get him out of here!" Professor Luthor barked. Before Rene could say anything, he felt something sharp pierce his skin. They sedated him. Before he blacked out, he could see his parents choking through the window. Choking in the lead-covered observatory room. Then, darkness.

"I don't understand why you can't just open this door!" Superman turned to look at Professor Luthor.

"That's right! You don't understand!" Professor Luthor snapped back at him.

"Those people are dying in there!" Superman's voice was deep and powerful.

"And, if I open this door, the kryptonite gas in there will blend with the atmosphere on Earth! Gaseous kryptonite and the atmosphere on Earth, if mixed together, could create an enormous fire and even an explosion! That could kill everyone in this building! Maybe even everyone in this whole goddamned city!" Professor Luthor explained impatiently.

"I don't know how the kryptonite gas machine could have jammed. How could it have gone into overdrive?" Professor Jacobs was still fiddling with the contraption.

"Save those tears for later, you imbecile! That thing's past the point of no return! We can't do anything!" Professor Luthor yelled in frustration.

"I'm going to open this door, and before the gas escapes or any explosion happens, I'll blow it back inside long enough for them to escape the room," Superman suggested heading to the door.

"No! You turn weak against kryptonite! There's an excessive amount in there! Once you open that door, you won't have enough strength to conjure up even a little whistle!" Professor Jacobs cried.

"We have to do something! I'll chance it," Superman turned back to the door.

"No, Superman! Are you insane?! You can't just chance the fate of all Metropolis' lives!" Professor Broderick grabbed Superman's shoulder.

"Oh, no," Professor Jacobs whispered.

"What?" Superman frowned and hurried towards the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Rene woke up. He gasped when he saw Professor Broderick, sitting next to him.

"Professor Broderick," Rene squeaked. The Professor looked up, his eyes filled with sorrow. "How long have I been out?" Rene winced at the stiffness of his back.

"Around 45 minutes," the Professor replied sadly. "Where're my parents?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry, lad. We couldn't save them," he stated quietly. "Professor, what are you talking about?" Rene's lips had went dry. Before the Professor could reply, Rene immediately got out of bed, regained back his strength and ran towards his parents' room.

"Rene!" the Professor cried, getting up to chase him down the hall.

There was no one in sight. They had evacuated the building before things got worse. Rene frowned but kept going. He entered the empty room and dreaded to see what was going on through the window. He headed towards it shakily and snuck a peek. A sob escaped his mouth.

There, his parents lay dead. It was a sight he would never forget. His parents had turned green and they looked as if they had withered like a dead plant. He hurried towards the door linking to the observatory room.

"Rene, no!" Professor Broderick cried.

"Rene, step away from the door," Superman appeared beside the Professor.

"I thought you were Superman! Why didn't you help them?!" Rene screamed, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

"Rene, you don't understand. I… wanted…" Superman started to feel drowsy.

"No! You're a liar! You're supposed to save people! Why couldn't you save my parents?!" Rene screamed even louder, gripping the doorknob until his knuckles had turned white.

"I'm sorry… I wanted to… Just… step…" Superman felt everything growing darker by the second.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Rene screamed as he threw the door open. Superman had been too weak to react. Professor Broderick had ducked just in time when the explosion occurred.

Thankfully, the explosion had only affected that particular floor. Naturally, Superman wasn't too injured and Professor Broderick managed to avoid the explosion by ducking behind a lead wall. Rene, on the other hand, was immediately rushed to the hospital. They managed to save him. But, he was so physically scarred; no one could even recognize him anymore. He was checked into a more closed space for experiments. Particularly a space that only the three scientists could access.

From that day forward, he held a grudge so frighteningly powerful against Superman. They didn't know what to do with him. He would never co-operate with them. He was a changed person. Everyday, they'd bring him food and the newspaper. Maybe, sometimes a book about literature.

One day, three years later, Professor Luthor slipped the newspaper and his food through the passage at the door. "How're we doing today?" Professor Luthor asked.

"A walking corpse never has anything to say," Rene mumbled coldly as he snatched the newspaper. Professor sighed and turned to walk away. Before he turned the page of the newspaper, he looked down at his raw hands. He turned away in disgust and forced himself to turn the pages without looking at his abhorrent hands.

He smiled when he read an article, by a particular reporter. He loved the way she wrote things. She always used the perfect words. Her articles always gave such a powerful impact on him. He cringed when he saw the headline of her article. 'Superman Captures One Hundred Snatch Thieves in a Day'.

He threw the newspaper across the room with a growl. "_Oh, Lois Lane. Dear, Lois Lane. Why do your stories revolve around that caped menace?"_ he thought to himself in anger. "One day. One day, your true colors shall prevail," Rene murmured to himself, thinking about how wonderful it would be to finally murder the Man of Steel.

Two years had passed, and the routine was the same for Rene. He wanted to kill them all. Why did he have to suffer like this? There was no justice at all. He growled angrily as he snatched the Daily Planet off the floor. His eyes grew wide as he read the headline.

'Where Has Superman Gone?' was written in black, bold letters on the front page. For the first time in a long time, Rene was laughing hysterically. "Good riddance!" he screamed tearing up Superman's picture while laughing hysterically all the way.

After four years, Metropolis was still mentioning Superman's name. "_They're pathetic,_" Rene would always silently brood. That was until he read the much talked about article by Lois Lane. "'Why The World Doesn't Need Superman'," he laughed like a maniac.

"Oh, Lois Lane! You're such a phenomenally wonderful woman!" he danced around the room. He suddenly stopped. "I must leave this wretched building," he murmured, and glanced at the door when he heard footsteps heading his way.

"Help me! Help me, please!" he had an idea.

"Rene?" he heard Professor Jacobs voice echo down the hallway.

"Yes," he whispered as the door opened.

"Are you alright?" Professor Jacobs' worried face took shape in the darkness.

"I shall be now," Rene's abhorrent face appeared out of the shadows as he lunged towards the Professor.

**A/N: Hey, I hope that this chapter makes it clear to you that Rene is really actually quite scary. I'll post more chapters soon! Thanks for reading! Don't forget, reviews will always be appreciated!**


	24. Popping Buttons

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**THE PRESENT TIME…**

"Mommy?" Jason looked up to his frazzled mother.

"Hmm?" she replied, distracted by her computer.

"Can I go over to Mr. Clark?" he asked innocently.

"Alright," she mumbled, biting the tip of her pen nervously, staring at the computer screen. Jason got up and headed over to Clark's desk, where he was busying himself with some files.

"Hi," Jason beamed.

"Hi, Jason. How are you doing?" Clark's face lit up at the sight of the little boy. Jason simply shrugged.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jason squeaked propping himself onto a nearby chair.

"Of course," Clark smiled.

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Jason asked with genuine curiosity.

"_Oh, boy,_" Clark thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois let out a long sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "Just another normal day," she murmured under her breath. "_Yeah, go ahead and lie to yourself, Lane,_" she thought in exasperation. It was in fact, not a very normal day. The fact that the man that she was in love with had poured his heart out to her the night before is not very normal. The fact that she didn't say anything back does not make the day normal. The fact that she had missed the chance to kiss him didn't make the day normal. It only made the day seem very messy.

She looked around the office for Jason. It was harder to take care of him nowadays since Richard had gone. Her eyes finally caught him. He was happily talking to Clark. She smiled at the sight.

"_Clark's such a sweet guy, making time for Jason like that_" she cupped her chin with both her hands as she propped her elbows on her desk. She knew he was busy. He was always going here and there, basically everywhere. He always seemed strangely all over the place. He seemed to be struggling to answer some of Jason's questions. She brushed lint off her light yellow, short-sleeved blouse and got up to straighten her dark brown pencil skirt. Flipping back her wavy, dark brown hair, that was semi-pony tailed neatly in place, she started to walk over to Clark's desk.

"Are we having fun?" Lois smiled, putting her hands on her hips as she approached the desk. Clark immediately stood up when he saw her.

"Hi, mommy!" Jason greeted happily.

"Vitamins?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Check," Jason flashed a thumbs-up sign.

"Good boy," she kissed him on the top of his head.

"Mommy, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Jason realized it was his mother's turn to answer the question.

"Um… a lot?" Lois frowned.

"That's exactly what Mr. Clark answered!" Jason laughed. She turned to look at Clark who simply shrugged. She smiled at him appreciatively for humoring her son.

"Mr. Jimmy! Mr. Jimmy! I have a question for you!" Jason ran off after Jimmy.

"Thanks for humoring him. He's a very inquisitive little tyke," she grinned at Clark who hadn't said anything since she came over.

"It's no problem. He asks interesting questions," Clark grinned back. After an awkward moment's silence, Lois broke the silence.

"Hey, can I borrow your stapler?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded vigorously as he pulled out his desk drawer and pulled out his stapler. He accidentally dropped it and immediately bent over to pick it up.

"Whoops," Lois mumbled, bending over a little as well.

"Here you go," he smiled as he handed over the stapler to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, noticing for the first time, that he had nice eyes.

He shut the drawer. But, as she turned to head over to her desk, she heard a faint rip and a pop.

"Oh, dear," Clark said softly.

"Did I pop a button?" she looked over her shoulder, at the zip and button on the back of her skirt.

"Yeah, your skirt got caught in my drawer," Clark stammered nervously, pulling the drawer back out.

"Fabulous," she sighed and headed back to her desk.

"Lois, no!" Clark followed her hurriedly, holding up her skirt from falling to the ground.

"No, it's fine, Clark," she mumbled, walking over to her desk in hurried steps.

"But… but… but," he stuttered, still holding the skirt up nervously, following her. When she reached her desk, she frowned when she felt Clark standing close to her.

"Um… Clark? Personal space?" she whispered over her shoulder.

"I'd be happy to give that to you, Lois. But, if I do, we'd all see what color underwear you're wearing," Clark whispered back in a high and nervous voice that he usually uses. Her eyes widened as she remembered the situation.

"Oh! Thanks," she whispered back. She reached over for her handbag and pulled out a needle and some thread. "Lily told me to bring some just in case something like this happens," she explained over her shoulder to Clark.

"That's very practical," he raised his eyebrows and nodded approvingly.

"The only problem is…" she sighed.

"Yeah?" Clark murmured, taking the opportunity to smell Lois' hair.

"I don't know how to sew," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"I know how to sew!" Clark's stated in excitement as his eyes widened.

"You do?" Lois frowned.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Then, you can help me!" she pressed the needle and thread into the palm of his hand as she held up her skirt. "It's really great that you can sew. I mean… very useful," she tried to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah. I kind of had to do everything for myself on the farm when I was young," he used his super sight to get the thread to go through the hole of the needle. "_Also, when you're Superman, you always seem to pop buttons when you rip your shirt off,_" he thought to himself as he resisted the urge to say it.

"That's great," Lois nodded, turning around so he could start sewing. They weren't face-to-face anymore. He knelt down so they were… butt-to-face. He cleared his throat before he started to sew.

"Clark, have you ever had any love problems?" Lois suddenly asked. He clumsily dropped the needle and thread at the sound of that question. Lois didn't realize that he did, she was too busy biting the nail of her thumb nervously. He cleared his throat again when he finally retrieved the needle and thread.

"Oh, I've had my… um… fair share," Clark answered, shrugging, trying to keep his cool.

"Do you think you can help me with mine?" she asked softly.

"Oh?" Clark's hands were now shaking as he kept on sewing slowly.

"Well, it's not me. It's… Lily," Lois cleared her throat.

"Okay," Clark nodded; he knew that she was lying.

"She's in love with this guy. And the guy is in love with her. When the guy told her that he loved her, she didn't say anything back. He left before she could. Now, what is she supposed to say when she sees him again? Do you think the moment would have already passed?" Lois babbled and when she stopped, she drew in a long breath. Clark looked up to her. He stared at the back of her head.

"Is she really in love with him?" Clark asked softly.

"I don't know. She might. Or it might just be infatuation… OW!" Lois cried out in shock as she felt the needle accidentally pierce her skin.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" Clark apologized profusely. Lois made a face and rubbed the spot where the needle poked her. Clark gingerly ended the sewing. "All done," he smiled as he got up.

"Thanks, Clark," she smiled back at him as she turned around.

"Attention, everyone!" Perry yelled through a megaphone.

"Oh, God. Where did he get that megaphone?" Lois groaned.

"I'm sure you're all aware of our annual charity ball! It's on the first of next month! You'll get the further details in the next staff meeting, which starts in about five minutes, so, pick up the pace!" He yelled again before returning to his office.

"I forgot all about the annual ball," Lois sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, me too," Clark nodded uncomfortably.

"Are you taking anyone?" Lois asked, brightening up.

"Who? Me? I don't know if I'm even going," he shrugged. Clark was surprised to see Lois' face fall when he ended his sentence.

"Oh. That's too bad. I was hoping you would take me," Lois furrowed her brow, as she looked around the office nonchalantly. It was as if Clark's heart had stopped.

"Oh! I could make it if you'd like me to take you! I thought you would already have a date!" Clark exclaimed in excitement.

"No. People are too scared to even take me out for coffee. They're too scared that maybe Richard or Superman would appear and beat the crap out of them," Lois laughed wryly at the thought of her ex-fiancé. Clark's eyes had widened.

"Don't worry. Richard's out of the picture and Superman would never beat you up! Besides, you're a really good friend, Clark. It's always more fun to go to these things with a friend, rather then a date," Lois lightly touched his arm friendlily. Clark smiled and nodded.

"So, what do you say?" Lois asked, her face full of hope.

"Swell," Clark smiled back broadly.

"Excellent!" Lois grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Staff meeting! NOW!" Perry yelled at the doorway of the conference room.

"Chief! Hey, chief!" Jimmy trotted up to Perry while carrying Jason.

"Yes, Olsen?!" Perry exclaimed and patted Jason on the head.

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Jimmy asked with genuine curiosity. Perry frowned and looked over to Jason. Jason nodded, looking at Perry questioningly.


End file.
